The Bride of Slender Man
by Kimori94
Summary: Auraelia, a 19 year old woman under the strict thumb of her newly rich mother and co-workers. On the verge of a life changing event she catches glimpse of a familiar figure in the distance. Could it be the man from her past? Story rated M for language, horror/gore, violence, and explicit content. Genre: Romance/Horror/Gore/Drama/Partial Comedy/Tragedy. Please Review.
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Bride of Slender Man_

_ I__t's dark. The area was very quiet, absent of sound except for the faint rustle of leaves. Who am I? I stood up and looked around; nothing but tree's everywhere. I wandered around, gathering in my scenario's when I hear a loud noise. Must be a City, I thought and decided to stalk. What I remember of myself is very vague, yet I know of the area around me, and the people that inhabit the cities. The Humans will not recognise me, my appearance frightens them or enrages them. Children are what I mostly hunt, easier to manipulate than an adult. Tonight was no different. I watched from a wooded area by an appartment, a young Mother and her daughter. I found young Mothers easy targets, since the children were usually alone. The young girl looked in my direction with curiosity as her Mother exchanged conversation with a friend. She got closer, "hello?" she asked quietly. I remained silent as she looked at me and blinked, "why are you hiding in there, are you playing a game?" she asked. The Mother noticed her child wandering towards the bush, "Auraelia get back here!" she demanded. The little girl turned around and trotted back to her mother. Auraelia huh? What an interesting child..._

_I required no key to enter any buildings, as getting from one place to another was easy enough. I looked down the hall of the appartment. It was the perfect size for a single Mother. I looked at the books on the table; a student Mother to boot. Auraelia wandered into her room, oblivious to my presence. I stalked her into her room. She was tucked into bed by her Mother, "Mommy there was someone in the bushes outside!" she said. Her Mother sighed, "again with the man in the bushes... Your mind plays tricks on you Auraelia," she said. Auraelia pouted, "but i seen him mommy!" she pleaded. Her mother frowned, "just go to sleep and we will talk about this tommorow," she said. Araelia nodded and soon fell fast asleep. The Mother left the room as I made my way in. A young girl of at least four, innocent brown eyes, her hair a soft sandy color. I got closer, she looked healthy though she was tiny for her age. This girl seemed as innocent as a nun. I decided to stay and observe her, I had nothing better to do anyways._

Faint rustling woke Auraelia from her slumber. She thought for a moment, who was in the bushes? She wondered. She grabbed her blankets and snuggled under the covers. Her sleep was generous. She woke up and wandered into the livingroom to sit down. She enjoyed the silence, but it could get boring sometimes. She looked out her window at the people leaving for work. She had no school, her friends slept in later than her. The rustling came back, this time she went to go check it out. Nothing in her room or the kitchen, "Momma?" she said curiously and peeked into her room. Her Mother must be at school. She frowned as she checked the rest of the house, the rustling noise continued, "Hello!" she said loudly. It seemed that no one was there. Auraelia yawned and grabbed her coloring book. She spent most of her days at home when she wasnt at school. Her Mother had told her that they didn't have the money to get someone to look after her, so she had to stay home. It could get lonely at some points, but she had alwasy found something to do. The phone rang, Auraelia grinned and picked up the phone, "Hi mommy," she said. Her Mother always called at the same time everyday, "Hi sweetheart, are things okay over there?" she asked.

Noon hour passed by, Auraelia was getting bored. Her next door neighboor had just stopped by with grilled cheese sandwhiches. A noise from her room broke the silence. This time she sprinted into her room, "haha I caught you this time!" Araelia paused and became quiet. There at the head of her bed, was a tall and faceless person in fancy clothes. "_Hello Auraelia_."


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Bride of Slender Man_

_15 Years Later_

Auraelias Mother beamed with pride, "I can't believe my baby is already graduating!" she said clinging to her daughter. Auraelia frowned, "yea, yea mom I know. You always make a fuss out of these events," she said. Her Mother sighed, "you are the first in our family to actually graduate on time from highschool and make it through College. The first to attend such a high standards University. You should be proud of yourself," she said bopping her on the head with a news paper. Auraelia sighed, "says the woman who made big with a corpral company," she said. Her Mother crossed her arms, "everything I have done I did it for you. Now do this for me and be propper about your graduation."

Auraelia walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She gazed at herself in the full length mirror. Her once short, light brown hair had turned into a long, deep satin brown. She took it out of the ponytail and let it drop down in loose ringlets. Every single one of her features had been decently placed. Auraelias Mother walked in, "hurry up ang get dressed. We have to be at the dinner hall in an hour," she said briskly. Auraelia nodded, "yes mom." Her Mothers company had a dinner banquet every year near the summertime. Since Auraelia was of legal age to drink this year, they had allowed her to attend. She didn't understand the big deal. Her Mother worked every fibre in her body to turn Auraelia into a strict, hardworking woman. Her grades had to be a 95% average or higher. Excersize and healthy eating were everything. She dressed her daughter, she choose her daughters friends, she choose her boyfriends, she presented her daughter and showed her off like a doll on display. Auraelia hated it all.

Her Mother looked her over and nodded in approval, "absolutely stunning. It's perfect!" she squealed. The dress was a deep set of red. A chocolate brown sash hugged the dress to her upper curves. The skirt flowed with delicate pearl beading around the hem. Black strap heels fit her dainty feet perfectly. Diamond jewels decorated her neck, wrist, ears and hair. She ushered her daughter out the door in excitement. Auraelia looked over her makeup job in the car. Her Mother always went for model makeup styles. Subtle yet glamourous. Dainty but deadly. Auraelia had to wonder what the occasion really was for.

The banquet hall was dressed elegantly. Definately high class, Auraelia thought. The women were perfect, the men were perfect, even their children were perfect. Auraelia's Mother escorted her to a table, "If it isn't our finest," one of the men said. A man with greying hair, lazer blue eyes and a stern look on his face stood up, "Ms. Garand," he said briskly and shook her hand. Auraelia flinched as he glanced and studied her, "Mr. Kryze, this is my daughter Auraelia. I've told you about her before am I correct?" she said smiling. Mr. Kryze nodded, "a fine jewel to be blessed with Olivia," he said. Auraelia could have almost laughed as they sat down.

Champagne was served to them in fancy glasses. Auraelia sipped half heartedly and looked around as her Mother spoke with her co-workers and Boss. She looked from table to table, from the dance floor to the band. A soft violin tune began to play as waiters brought them their food. "Ms. Auraelia, Olivia tells me you are off to University. What carrer are you studying for?" Mr. Kryze asked. She looked over to him and sipped on her champagne. His eyes bore down on her like shards of ice. She gulped, "It was my original wish to write." Her mother kicked her leg in a subtle manner, as if to say "shut up already". Auraelia didn't care. Mr. Kryze nodded, "What kind of works have you written?" a woman asked. Olivia chuckled, "I think she's just being modest about that. Your studying to help with the company sweetheart we already discussed that. Writing is a subtle job," she said, her politeness dripped with honey. Mr. Kryze chuckled, "there are very famous people who choose a career as a writer Ms. Garand. Don't worry Ms. Auraelia, my bark is worse than my bite. You are always welcome to my company," he said smirking. Auraelia nodded and smiled, "thank you Mr. Kryze, Sir," she said.

The tables were soon cleared and the dance floor was opened up more, Auraelia was exausted. In the last hour and a half her mother had introduced her to the CEO, the council, their allying company, wives, husbands, co-workers. Their vain, snooty daughters, and arrogant sons stared down on Auraelia with disdain. "So your the poor turned rich huh?" one of the boys asked as her Mother walked away. Auraelia paid no mind to him and continued to listen to the music being played. A tall brunette with the biggest boobs Auraelia had ever seen approached her. She held back a giggle, man her tits could fit in a bowl! she thought hysterically, "Tell me your name," she demanded. Auraelia blinked, "that was hardly a polite way to talk to someone. I thought your type could do better than that," Auraelia said. The girl glared her down and smirked, "such a hot head. Just like your Mother your weasling your way in here with charm and silvertounged words. You think wearing a mask will help you work your way in?" she said. Auraelia blinked, "this isn't a masqurade ball floozy. I am working my way into nothing," she said bitterly, getting annoyed with the girl. A smirk played its way onto her face, "you dare call me a floozy!? Bitter scraps will not fit in with my family!" A boy stepped in, "now, now Amber remember what Father discussed with us?" he said. Amber looked at Auraelia viciously, "fine!" she said and stalked off.

Auraelia sighed, "thank you, I didn't know when she would leave," she said. The boy smiled, "my name is Daemon Kryze. That was my sister Amber Kryze you insulted," he said smiling. Auraelia flinched, a look of panic spread on her face, "seriously!?" she squeaked silently. Oh My God I just insulted the Boss' granddaughter Daemon laughed, "she is a vain and selfish person. Don't take it into mind," he said. She smiled and nodded, "thank you, again," she said. Her Mother and another man approached, "I can see you two have already met then?" They nodded, "Amber was giving her a hard time?" the man asked. Daemon nodded, "I love my sister dearly but she can be very hotheaded at times," he said. The man sighed, "I am Louis Kryze, Olivia here has told me you will be a new asset to the company soon?" he asked. Auraelia nodded, getting tired of her Mother showing her off. Daemon looked at her, "so your Auraelia then? I knew you were astounding by description but I am absolutely blown away," he said. She couldnt help but blush, "I-um... Thank you," she said. Her Mother and Daemons Father laughed, "come now Olivia, lets give them the opportunity to get to know each other," he said as they walked off.

Auraelia blinked and sighed. Daemon held up his hand, "would you like to dance?" he asked her. Auraelia flinched again and went to reply when someone familiar caught her eye. She looked to Daemon, "actually, may I be excused. I am not used to such fancy parties so I wish to get some freash air," she said. Daemon nodded, "I will be waiting with my grandfather, I will wait there," he said and left. Auraelia looked around for the person she thought she recognized, "strange..." she whispered and continued outside. The freash air was heavenly on her skin and lungs. She took a deep breath and sighed. The person had completely vanished. She sat down under the gazebo and took off her shoes, sighing again, this time with relief. "_Auraelia_," a voice woke her from her relief. She stood up and looked around, "hello?" she said looking around. No one was out there. She shook her head, "I must be tired," she said and walked back inside.

_The Highclass of society made me sick. Their mockery of other Humans, their vanity and selfishness. Yet they were the best to torment. They alwasy made the chase more worthwhile. But the children, they came to me without so much as a thought about what they were walking into. I watch the crowed that had accumulated outside, "it is unlike you to merely gawk. Did someone catch your eye?" I ignored my companion. True I wandered alone, but I wasn't the only "unnatural" being to walk this earth, "Long time since I've seen you," I said. He grinned, "I was in the neighboorhood when I notice you walk into that building without a care in the world. You risk sight over simple prey, now thats not normal," he said. I sighed, "you would not understand," I said. he shrugged, "suit yourself. You might want to find masks before he does something stupid again," Jeff said and hopped down from the tree that he was standing in. "Personally, I'd have some fun with this," he said, "and whatever has caught your eye in there, causing a chaos may bring he or she out." I turned to him, he just shrugged, "or not which ever you prefer. Just pick the prettiest one there and be done with it. I've taken a slight peek. If its not a pretty face its an arrogant male. You pick."_

_I can't believe I am taking the advice of a psychotic serial killer... I mingled in with the crowed, I was there, but I was not there. I could see them, but they turn a blind eye when they see me. I don't stand out to them. I picked through the crowed for someone young, but there wasn't a child in sight. I sighed and looked to the corner table where the youngest seem to congregate. I then looked over to the head table. I made my way through the back and followed the now moving crowed to the lobby. "Olivia I really don't think she wants all of this," the man said. This Olivia person turned on a dime to face the man. I couldn't believe it; it was that poor college mom from years ago. "Richard Kryze we agreed on their fate," she said briskly. A young woman walked towards her, "Mom sleep on it! Don't pressure Mr. Kryze and let him think. God you can be such a ditz," she said irritably. Mr. Kryze chuckled, "Politeness will only go so far for you, I could tell you were holding your breath this whole time. Make your decision fast and make sure its right. This is your future don't squander what you have on poor people talents," he said and walked away. _

_I stared, "Auraelia this is for you," she began. Auraelia turned, "bull. It's been about you this whole time I'm just the side attraction to your pretty little life. I'm going home," she said and turned to walk out. I gaped. It had been years since I had actually seen her. She was so tiny back then, a face you would find in a comic; bright and cute. Her Mother was just the same as she usually was. I thought for a moment about what Jeff said and then remembered something she had said. "Be my bestfriend forever?" I sighed at the thought and considered the young man that had just left the building. "Promise you wont leave?" I bumped my head againt the wall, "to hell with it all..." I muttered and left._

_Quite the upgrade on the house, I thought. Auraelia pulled into the garage, getting out of the vehicle and kicking the wall as the door closed, "souped up bitch can't sell me for a product!" she screamed and stomped into the house. I chuckled, such a hot head. I followed her into the house and watched her walk upstairs. I watched as she came down in her sleepwear. A thin tank top and swaetpants. I disbelievingly followed her into the kitchen where she pulled a bottle of vodka out, "you want to control my life," she began and chugged the bottle back again and again till she stumbled. I was baffled by her actions, "ha bitch! I can drink when I want I'm Nineteen! I'm an adult you stupid whore try and stop me," she screamed drunkenly. I watched her stumble to the livingroom, the bottle still in her hand. I could not believe what I had witnessed. Back then, she would have given drunks juice boxes and try to pull the drinks away. She was polite and quite wise. So why now? I shook my head, why was I caring so much. If she was dumb anough to stray she was perfect to take._

_I watched as she stumbled back into the kitchen, "Mother if thats you in there crawl back to your suits. You like them better than-" she took one look at me and froze solid, "Auraelia," I said. She look at the bottle she had and took another swig, "I don't think I've drank enough," she muttered and turned. I walked slowly to her, "Auraelia," I said again. She looked at me, "yes, figment of my imagination. What do you want a medal for getting my attention go back to where you came from and leave me alone!" she said. I was slightly offended, but then again she had drunk herself into a stupour. I decided to do this the way I usually did it. I grabbed her ankle and hauled her to the ground. She let out a yelp, "hey what was that-" I didn't let her finish and bluntly attacked her. She screamed as I threw her to the wall. She stood up and tried to run up the stairs. She dropped to a meager crawl, "please don't kill me!" she said shakily as she looked up at me, "please!" She said and tried to stand up. I watched her fall to the ground and smack her head. She was out cold. I picked her up and walked out the door. "I think you need surveilance," I said and walked off with her into the night._

Auraelia groaned, "that vodka was a stupid idea..." she muttered and belittled herself for her outburst. She went to push herself up and froze. She looked to the ground; it was covered with leaves. She looked at her scenario; it was a forest. She panicked, "okay there isn't any need to freak out I probably just took a drive and wandered out. I just need to find my car," she said shakily. She walked around for a while, twice she came back to the same spot, but after that it was apparent that she was far from any town or road. "_You have changed. Such a brilliant mind wasted on alcohol_." Auraelia whipped around and felt her blood turn to ice. A tall and faceless man stood before her. She began to back away, "who are you?" she said. The man just continued to stand there, "_I can understand your Mother has become quite the burden. Still think you need to stay with her_?" he asked. Auraelia gulped as the man advanced, "what do you know about me I've never met you before in my life! Now take off the mask and tell me your god damn name!" She shouted, her attempt to intimidate failed. The man paused, "_I am not surprised that you forgot me. The memories you humans have from your childhoods always dissapear from your mind_." She paused, fear began to creep up Auraelias spine, "what do you mean by humans? Your a man yourself," she said. The tentacles sprouted from his back, his limbs seemed to stretch as he leaned forward, "_I can make this a chase if you think of running_," he said. Auraelia whipped around and took off through the woods. A monster! She thought panicking as she came up to a stream.

She looked up across the river; the man stood tall directly across from her. She gasped and ran back into the bush, "he was far behind then he was in front... "_stop running Auraelia_," he said. Auraelia just kept running and ignored the sudden voice in her head. She lost her footing and tumbled down a slope, landing at the bottom with a loud thud. She groaned, "ow... that hurt a lot..." she said. She looked up and screamed. The man covered her mouth, "_Auraelia it's me!_" he said. Auraelia quivered with fear as she got a close look at his face... Only, there really wasn't one, "_it's me..._" he said again. She paused and thought. She held her breath as she reached her hand up and placed it gently on his face. He removed his hand, "Slender Man..." she said finally and sunk to the ground, "but you vanished..." He knealt down, "_by your age staying would have caused... Complications_," he said. She looked up at him and smacked him in the face, "YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" she screamed. He turned his head in her direction, his lack of facial feature made it hard to tell if this pissed him off. He rubbed his cheek, "_You drank half a bottle of vodka to yourself on top of what you drank at the party. Could I really leave you alone?_" he said bluntly. She gaped, "Dude SERIOUSLY!? If I wish to drink alcohol then I will. If I wish to smoke ungodly things I will. Who're you or my Mother to stop me..." she said and crossed her arms.

He stood back up, "_I don't like that woman and I never did. You are not a doll to be put on display,_" he said. She blinked, slowly glancing at him, "well at least thats one person that agrees..." she said and looked at what she was wearing, "how did I? When did I put my PJ's on?" she asked herself confused. She paused and gave Slender Man a dirty look, "you changed me didn't you?" she fumed. He sighed, "_your going to be a lot to work with... You were already drunk when you changed. I figured you had more self respect for yourself_," he said, his voice had lingering dissapointment in it. She threw a rock at him, "I do thank you very much! I wouldn't wear this in public, just for sleeping." He dodged the rock, she just scoffed and stood up, "why take me here though? Middle of the woods in November it can get really cold," she said shivering. He seemed unmoved, "_The forested areas are easier to blend in to. And I don't think your Mother would take heed to me being there_," he said. Auraelia nodded then paused, "Um... Arent you forgetting the camera's around the house?" she said bluntly. He shrugged, "_I don't know why I decided to take you at all. But your attitude said otherwise_," he said. She looked at him, "why would you care?" she asked. He sighed, "_you were different than the other children that I visited. Unlike most of them, you had a purpose. You were very smart for someone as young as you. But your Mother seems to have destroyed that_," he said. Auraelia huffed, "that still doesn't anwer my question. But that aside, I don't really care. I'm cold, hungover, and hungry. Unlike you I can't magically go from place to place so can you take me home," she said. he shook his head, "why not?" she asked, shocked. He picked her up, "_because I have to go find someone else_," he said. Auraelia tried to struggle out of his grip. He just used his tentacles to hold her infront of him, "put me down please..." she asked. He crossed his arms, "_promise me you wont do something so stupid again_," he said. She made a face, "you abandoned me and broke your promise how should you expect me to keep mine?" she said icily. He looked like he was contemplating and sat her on his shoulders, "_touche Auraelia. This time though_," he said and ducked under a tree as to avoid Auraelia hitting her head, "_I can see you've become lost. Why don't we both find your way back_."

The walk lasted a while, Auraelia was getting sleepy again and her stomach growled viciously. Slender Man looked to her, "sorry..." she muttered and looked around. They were still in a densly forested area, looking for a person Slender called "Masks". She could honestly admit she was enjoying herself. The walk was peaceful, the air wasn't cold, but it was crisp. The sounds of the forest calmed her, but the situation she was in made her anxious and bothered. Fifteen years ago when he appeared in her room, she as usual thought she had found a new friend. Someone better than what her Mother had picked. And then suddenly when she turned six, he vanished. Now he suddenly had the compulsion to kidnap a drunken Nineteen year old girl and drag her into the woods. Not to mention haul her around, looking for someone that probably wasn't even there. She sighed, slightly feeling nostalgic, "you know..." she began. He nodded, "_yes_?" She paused and shook her head, "nevermind... So who is this Masks person?" she asked. He sighed, "_poor kid wandered into the woods and got lost. When I found him he was already dead... Or so I thought. He's stuck with me ever since_," he said. Auraelia nodded and then shook her head, "wait he was already dead? What is he a zombie or something?" she said disbelieving of what she had been told. Slender Man didn't pay attention as they entered a small clearing, "_he's over there. Do try to contain yourself. I don't want you setting him off_," he said irritably. It seemed this wasn't the first time this had happened. Auraelia frowned and crossed her arms, "you may have the world at your fingertips as far as a home goes, and I know that mine isn't much of one but can you please bring me back. We've been walking for half a day already," she said, her stomach protested loudly for the food that it wasn't getting. Slender Man put her down, "_wait here then if it pleases you_," he said and wandered off.

Auraelia fumed and yawned, "hey Tall Boy can you at least... Where did he go?" she said looking around. He vanished from the clearing, leaving a cold and eerie silence. Auraelia began to walk into the clearing, "argh I find my way out myself..." she shouted furiously. Displayed like a store bought product by her Mother, belittling herself in a drunken outrage, Kidnapped by... Well whatever Slender Man was, she couldn't really guess, he had abandoned her all the same. Like everyone else around her, they turned a blind eye when she needed them most. This time she was miles away from civilization with Slender Mans now apparently dangerous sidekick. Great, my luck to know so many reliable people and... not so human companions, she thought sarcastically. She continued to walk forward, the wind suddenly coming in huge rushes. Auraelia shivered from the cold and sighed, "firewood is what I need," she thought out loud. She began picking up tinder and other sticks and placing them on the ground. Gathering rocks and leaves she proceeded to try and ignite a fire. Mother Nature was not on her side and it was quickly growing dark. She threw the rocks to the ground, "son of a-" she felt sick suddenly and gave up the meager contents in her stomach.. She lay down on her leaf pile and sighed as her head pounded and her stomach lurched, "who else is going to abandon me?" she wondered outloud and fell asleep.

_"You try my patients Masks..." I said irritably. Masks just stood there and shrugged. I shook my head, "at any rate I should return to my buisness," I said. Masks shrugged again, "I saw Jeff, he said you found a pretty face. Can I see her? Did you kill her yet?" he asked me with anticipation. This kid... If it wasn't Auraelia it was him, "Get to the nearest city and hide until I find you again... And mind what Jeff says. I took no one..." I said. A down right lie in my case but I didn't need the fool acting irrationally. Masks nodded, "yes sir."_

_I reached the clearing again, the weather had turned into a nasty wind. Auraelia was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and rubbed my forhead, "shes worse than Masks is," I said to myself bluntly and followed in the direction she went. Her scent was overpowering as I got close to a cluster of trees. Auraelia slept with a rather unpleasent look on her face. There was a weak looking firepit beside her, unlit and untouched. I really hope she didn't expect to camp here overnight. "Auraelia wake up," I said giving her a pat on the shoulder. She awoke with a startled expression and whacked me in the head with a branch, "STOP SCARING ME!" she shouted and stood up, "did you find this Masks person?" I nodded and placed her back onto my shoulder, "you know if you had at least grabbed my jacket I'd be fine staying," she said hauling herself into a tree. I turned to her hanging upside-down, "what are you doing?" I asked her. She shrugged, "hanging here with you. What else can I do?" she said and shivered. I remained unmoved. Why did I bring her here? Why did I make my presence known to her? Why don't I want to bring her back?_

Auraelia sighed, "well since its apparent you have no real intentions of bringing me home, why don't we play a game?" she said. He looked at her, "_a game? Aren't you a little old for games_?" he said in disbelief. Auraelia smiled, "awe come on Tall Boy loosen up. Your the one who kidnapped me. You haven't said a reason why and you seem intent with just leaving me here. Therefore, we play a game," she said. He seemed distant for a moment, "c'mon. You played games with me all the time when I was a kid, whats so different?" she asked. Auraelia didn't know why she was pushing this, she just wanted to go home and pretend she was having a big dream. He nodded, "_fine, catch me if you can_," he said and dissapeared. Auraelia gaped, "hey I don't even know what we're playing... AND WHAT IS THIS, A PORTALS GAME. NO TELEPORTING!" she said in a loud, angry and confused stupour. She shook her head and grinned, "fine then. HERE I COME!" she said and hopped out of the tree.

My opportunity to go home is nigh! she thought joyously and trotted off it the woods. After twenty minutes she crossed her arms, "I remember this being easier..." she said. She heard the snaps of branches. She scoffed, "you know the whole point of hiding is to be quiet you know," she said and turned around. Something tackled into her and vaulted the two of them back, "ow what the fu-" she lost her words as a masked person in a hoodie wrapped its hands around her throat, cutting off her air. She struggled to get out of his grip, he only tightened it. Auraelia tried reaching for something to hit him with, but she only picked up a small pebble. She reached under the mask and shoved it in his mouth. His hands released as he began to choke on the small pebble. Auraelia coughed and gasped, "y-you fu...cker... will teach... lesson..." suddenly everything was black.

_Fury emveloped me, "What Have You Done!" I said viciously. Masks had finally coughed up the rock, "b-b-b-b-b-b-but she was all alone! I just wanted to have fun!" he whined. I catapulted him into the tree's, "you were given an order! See to it that you never make the same mistake again!" I growled at him. He quivered in fear and vaulted off into the forest, "Master is so MEAN!" he wailed and dissapeared from sight. I looked to Auraelia, she had bruises around her neck and her breathing was sketchy. Well I had planned to keep her here, but not like this... "so this is the mewling you picked up." I looked up at Jeff, who was smiling happily, "wanna share?" he asked giggling. If I could kill him... I thought to myself, "she's an innocent. I don't hunt innocents and neither will you!" I said angrilly. Jeff's grin broadened, "Ahh I see now..." he said hopping down. He sniffed a peice of her hair, "such a beautiful scent. Can I please have just a small taste?" he asked grabbing her chest and leaning on her. Anger compelled me to attack, "No." Jeff mocked a frown, "why won't you share? I do it all the time," he said. I became silent; these human emotions are running through my head wildly. It made no sense. Jeff suddenly started laughing, a hand placed on her stomach, "I see how it is," he said and began to laugh harder. I picked her up as he began to walk away, "Start the clock and let the games BEGIN!" he shouted psychotically and gave me his creepy glare, "hurry, hurry Slender. Your time is running out."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bride of Slender Man

Auraelia woke suddenly to her Mother shaking her frantically, "Oh my God your safe!" she said. Auraelia was confused, "m-mom?" she said hoarsely. She was in a hospital bed; her Mother and Daemon stood there looking at her worriedly, "oh hush up I've only been gone for one day," she said. Daemon blinked, "um Auraelia you've been missing for three weeks, you have bruises on your body and around your neck. They had to surgically pull out the glass in your abdomen." Auraelia froze, her Mother sat down on the edge of the bed, "I felt bad for not telling you sooner... Letting you run off like that. When I came home things were broken in the living room, the house smelled of alcohol, there was broken glass, blood on the floor..." she said and stopped there. A nurse walked in, "Ms. Garand please refrain from doing anything that could upset your daughter," she said. Her Mother whipped around, "back off you third class whore and let me be with my daughter!" Daemon looked shocked as the Nurse walked off with a hurt expression on her face. Auraelia crossed her arms, "can you put me back where you found me and shut her up..." she muttered. Daemon sighed, "Ms. Garand you need to calm down or leave," he said. Her Mother pushed him off and furiously walked out of the room.

"She's usually so calm..." he said. Auraelia snorted and coughed, "she's like that all the time. One tries to get used to it..." she said. Daemon sat down, the silence was awkward, "they know who did it," he said. She flinched, "r-really? Gee he must have been a handful," she said. Slender I'm SO going to kill you when I see you, she thought and remained expressionless. Daemon nodded, "man you'd think a drug dealer gang would do more damage," he said. Auraelia could have sighed... She suddenly flinched, "d-drug dealers? GRR!" she fumed and sulked. Daemon laughed, "you've been out for the last week and have made a full recovery in the meantime. They'll probably do some tests and send you home," he said. Auraelia nodded, her head swirling from all this confusion, "c-can you drive me. I don't want to be stuck in the car with my mom..." she said shakily. Daemon smiled, "of course. my grandfather is furious about your lack of safety. So he's giving you an armoured house..." he said. I paled, "isn't that a little extreme?" she said. Daemon nodded, looking slightly embarressed, "you made quite the impression on everyone. Fearing he almost lost a brilliant person to low class scum he ordered you live in a guarded house... The house is also a get well present..." he said. Auraelia paled, "umm... A box of doughnuts would have been epic but... Wow a house," she said. Daemon nodded, "well I'll let you rest. I am here if you need anything."

After a couple hours of tests and her Mother arguing with doctors, a limo waited outside to take Auraelia home. She gaped as Mr. Kryze got out, "Ms. Auraelia I am so glad to see that your well. I figured you'd need something a little more spacious than a car," he said and helped her in. Daemon laughed at Auraelia's expression as they drove off, "Grandfather please do not overwhelm her," he said. Mr. Kryze laughed as well, "I hope that you will like your new accomodations Ms. Auraelia. I want you to be able to feel secure in your own home," he said. Auraelia nodded, "thank you sir. I apologize for my out burst at the banquet, my Mother has a tendancy not to inform me of rather valuable things," she said. Mr. Kryze nodded, "they said there was broken glass everywhere, they didn't hit you did they?" he asked. Daemon flinched, "Grandfather thats a touchy subject..." he said worried. Auraelia shrugged, "I don't remember anything... A the alcohol bottles were mine. I was angry with my Mother and took my rage out. I think I might have thrown the bottle at the person attacking me. It explains the broken glass," she said. Daemon looked at her in shock and Mr. Kryze smiled, "You are young, there was once a time where I handled my fury with drinking," he said. Auraelia blinked, unsure of what to say, "S-sir... I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why a house?" she asked. Mr Kryze paused and laughed, "your an adult now. My Father got me my first house and got me on my feet in so much as a week. Besides, I can't have my shining star cripple her image in the papers by living with her Mother. I don't want the public to have the impression I'd hire a poor tart to be a part of my company," Auraelia and Daemon flinched, "G-grandfather!" Daemon said. Auraelia could have shot him; GET BENT OLD MAN! She smirked, "I am no better or worse than any other woman on this planet. I wouldn't be surprised though, the rich can do whatever they want. Even prostitution," she said. Mr. Kryze looked at her funny, "I'm not following," he said lightly. She sighed as the car stopped, "I can see more of Ambers boobs than the makeup caked on her face," she said and briskly got out of the car.

Daemon grabbed Auraelia by the wrist, "have you gone mad! You just insulted the grandaughter of the most prosperous buisness owner on the planet!" he whispered. Auraelia frowned and yanked her wrist away, "I am not a plaything for the wealthy to use. Tell your grandfather I appreciate what he has done but considering all the bullshit I've been through I'd like to be alone," she said. The limo door opened, "Ms. Auraelia," he said. Auraelia turned and caught a pair of keys in mid-air, "my apologies," he said and looked to Daemon, "make sure she's safe." Daemon nodded, Auraelia frowned and pushed Daemon towards the vehicle, "No boys, no body guards. And there better not be cameras or the person surveiling them might get the shock of their life," she said irritably. They drove off without another moments notice.

Displayed, Maimed, Attacked, Kidnapped. Re-befriended the thing from her childhood memories, strangled by his apprentice... Can't I be a normal person? Auraelia thought as she walked inside. She gaped, "this is a house?" she thought aloud. It looked more like an expensive flat to her. She walked around, the sheer size of the flat was overwhelming. She wandered down the hall, "three bedrooms, a master bedroom with attached bathroom, and then another bathroom... What the hell am I going to do with all this space?" she wondered outloud. The echo of footsteps drew her into the kitchen, "I told you for the umpteenth time I'm fine by my-" she paused and looked up, "self..." Slender Man stood in her kitchen, "_so humans gift each other with homes instead of gifting each other with flowers_?" he said curiously. Auraelia glared him down, "JERK FACE WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" she screeched. His chuckle told Auraelia her fury was only amusing him, "_Masks had done a number on you. So I brought you back_," he said. Auraelia tensed up and then threw a pot at him, "Then why was I found with drug dealers?" she fumed. He shrugged, "_they could be blamed for the attack and kidnapping. They are nothing to the rest of the world, so they were-_" Auraelia scoffed, "expendable right? Jesus Christ your worser than those rich fu... SHIT I FORGOT TO CHECK FOR CAMERA'S!" she wailed. Slender Man held her in place as she made an attempt to run, "_I've dealt with the camera's and the people surveiling them. Your privacy has been ensured_," he said. Auraelia frowned. She didn't understand why he throw a leg, foot and an arm in for her when she didn't need it, "your confusing. I don't get why you'd protect something you at one point probably considered a meal..." she said and sat down at the table. He didn't move, "_where would you get the impression I thought of you as a meal?_" he asked. She scoffed, "your fairly popular these days. I just managed to duck my head under it all until you decided that you wanted to come back... people don't dissapear for no reason though. So I just assumed I was a would be snack..." It got very quiet in the house for a while, Auraelia was still fuming over everything. Slender man stood there forever expressionless, "_you are more than that. I saw the true potential your own Mother is too blind to see_," he said. Auraelia blinked, "how would you know, you left..." she said. His silence sent the gears turning in Auraelia's mind, "you are no more blind than she is..." she said getting up and leaving the room.

She fumed as she inspected what was her new room. It was moderately sized, a queen sized bed, a dresser, armoire, and a desk. It was the room with the bathroom attached to it. She shrugged, "not bad I guess..." she thought out loud. A slight noise made her turn, "what do you want now?" she asked irritably. The aura in the air suggested that he was slightly hurt by this. She sighed. She was unused to the fact that... Whatever he was, that he would actually hold her in high regard for anything. "_I still do not understand why you would be gifted with a house?_" he said. Auraelia looked at him, "if it gets me away from my mother I'm happy with that. Now if you don't mind, I've been missing for apparently three weeks! So unless there is something that you can do to raise my spirits in your favor leave me alone. I am not a thing you can just come in and easily posses. Get bent and go annoy someone else," she muttered rudely.

Slender Man took offence to that, the tentacles on his back hoisted her in the air and slammed her into the wall, "_I will do as I wish!_" there was never any apparent emotion to his voice, but you could tell she had angered him, "_I will do what I wish of you when I please. Remember this, I am everywhere and nowhere. To anger me would not forbode well in your case,_" he said, his voice sending a sharp feeling of fear straight through her heart. She glared at him, "well then what do you propose? I've been paraded, displayed, maimed, attacked, kidnapped, strangled by your apprentice. I was given no real reason as to why I was taken, nor do I understand why you would actually give a shit! Give me a fucking break Slender Man!" she shouted. His grip on her tightened, he covered her mouth and leaned close. The unnerving blank face that made her fear rise agitatingly slow drew close to her, "_Remember who I am. And that I will do what I wish with you. I chose to spare your life then because I saw raw potential in you that was yet to be fully developed. I see you now, and somewhat doubt my decision_." The notion made Auraelia's skin crawl. There were things he was not telling her, or that he refused to tell her. Aside from that Auraelia stopped for a moment, "_prove to me that sparing your life was the right decision. Because in the minimal time you have left, which is not long; if you cannot prove your life was worth sparing, I will devour every inch of you, destroy you. Or leave you to a worser fate than I can give,_" he said.

Auraelia continued to think as the tendrills were removed from her mouth. She didn't say anything as she was placed on the ground. She looked up to see he was nowhere to be found. So many things, she thought. So many things that are happening at once, none of it makes any sense! She gripped at her head and stood up. A determined look appeared on her face. Screw him, she thought. I don't care who you are nor for the reputation you have. You are no better than the rest abandoning me, therefore I don't need you. She smiled at the thought and looked around sighing, "well I better start making this place feel more like my home.."

_His laughter rang through the woods. Any human would have froze with fear hearing it, "what a priceless girl. I'd love to spend a night with her, a test to see how long she can... stay awake?" he said, his carved grin becoming more apparent with each joyful thought that processed through his mind. His laughter made Masks step closer to me, as if he was looking for some sort of protection against the psychotic man. "I can see my story amuses you," I said. Jeffs grin broadend till the slashes on his face bled, blood and saliva dripped onto his sweater. His eyes held sheer excitement over the thought of Auraelia. I sighed, "Master what do we do now?" he asked me, "gathering what I know the last time you left it damaged her memory severely. She may very well have forgotten." I looked down at him and then to Jeff, "I assume you may have something to add to this?" I asked him. He chuckled and motioned the two of us closer, "I have a plan Slender, but I expect to be given an opportunity to... Get to know her. If the circumstances were not so, she would have been dead weeks ago," he said. Masks and I looked at each other and then back at Jeff, "fine, lets here this "plan" of yours," I said._

Nightfall came quickly; and what a beautiful sight it was. A time where I stalk my victims. I gut them, rip them to shreds, torture them, slaughter them. I love the sight of dismemberment, screams of terror and anger, the fruitless struggle, the overjoying spray of blood. I followed my current choice back to his home, my white sweater covered in fresh blood previous to recent kills. My knife dripped with liquid life. This was a boy no younger than I was when I lost my sanity. He was pushing a baby stroller up the street and down a back alley. I snuck up behind the victim, holding the knife to his through, "ah a young father out taking his child for a walk. You must be, very _sleepy_?" I said. The boy froze, "p-please don't kill me..." he stuttered. I ripped him away from the stroller and slammed him to the ground, picked him up and slammed him into the wall. Each time he let out a wonderous yelp of pain.

He looked up to me as I turned to the baby stroller, the infant wailed annoyingly, the boy got up and charged at me in an attempt to protect his child. My hood was knocked off as I impaled him with my knife over and over again. The boy screamed in agony and fear that sent my senses wild, "Shh," I whispered in his ear and plunged a hand through his abdomen, gripping his fading heart, "Just... Go to Sleep," I said. He sputtered out blood a couple times, "burn in hell..." he muttered and spat in my face. I froze solid, my thoughts were driven wild from the gorey sight of the boy, the pressure in my head increased, Death... dead... dying.. kill, kill, KILL! I clenched his heart and ripped it out, letting the blood explode all over me. I cackled as he fell to the ground with a splat, "heh... hehehe... GEHAHAHA!" I gripped my sides as my laughter rang wildly througout the area. I heard the sound of the infant and walked up to it. I picked it up, "Hush now," I said and gripped it by its neck. I looked in the direction of Auraelia's house, my grin broadening with sudden anticipation. The head tore off the baby with little effort, "Go to Sleep."

Auraelia sat at the kitchen table in serious thought about the things that had been hapening. She had completely forgotten about her supper. Her Mother had dragged over "friends" to see her first new home earlier. Auraelia was not happy that she had done so, but a hostess must greet the guest of the house with... "utmost kindness. When a guest is present in the house you must be sure to make them feel welcome..." she thought outloud. It clicked in her that maybe she should have considered... No, Slender was a guest in her home. But he wasn't human, so why should she treat him or his band of "unnaturals" with any sort of kindness. Auraelia thought about what he had said previously and groaned. She heard someone bang on the front door. Rolling her eyes she walked up to the door and looked out the peep hole. She scoffed when no one was there and turned to leave when a bang sounded on the window. She paused and reached for the metal rod used for tending to the firepit and held it close. She moved herself to the large open space and stood at the ready. It was almost an hour when she heard an audible male scream and the cries of a baby. Her blood began to freeze as the screaming halted, the baby no longer wailing. The agony just instantaniously stopped, leaving the air with intense silence. She jumped as a morbid laugh sounded from outside her home. Auraelia slowly moved to the door and again looked outside. A man with ragged black hair, a white, blood-stained hoody, and black pants stood at her door clutching his sides. She couldnt see his face at all. She pulled back and thought what she was going to do; those blood stains looked fresh.

Looking out the peep hole after the freakshow quieted down, she noticed he was gone. She closed her eyes and yawned, turning to walk back when she bumped into someone, "heh, such a lavishing young woman. I think I'm jealous of him." Auraelia instinctively aimed for the solar plexis with the metal rod, but was brought into a vice grip. She struggled against her assailent as her weapon was cast aside, bending her head down and snapping it back, her assailent groaned and laughed at the same time. She elbowed him hard in the ribs and wiggled free, "you are a very strong girl. Now then, how many peices of muscle can I carve away from your body before I hit the bone?" he said and looked up at her, hood removed. Auraelia felt like she didn't exsist anymore, her fear overridded her senses. Lidless eyes, his face burned white, lips red... A carved out smiled that dripped blood. She opened her mouth, as if to say something. Her assailent seemed to love her reactions. He pulled out a knife that still dripped blood and slowly made his way to her, "tell me Auraelia... How long can you "stay awake" till I get the answers I need," he said and made a final advance. "I Kn-n-n-n-n..." she couldn't stutter anything out. This made the man laugh. She tried attacking him, but her efforts were futile. He grabbed her by the arm and swung her into the wall. Her back hit the wall with a painful thud, she felt herself pinned to the wall.

I writhed in excitement on the inside as I held myself to her, my knife held against her soft skin. I looked her in the eye, "combined with stunning looks and a sinful figure... your screaming is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Your struggles so futile yet so powerful. Your fear... I feel it... I smell it... I bathe in it..." I said nuzzling her. Even her general scent was overwhelming. She glared at me with such death in her eyes, "if you keep looking at me like that I think you might just turn me on," I said and giggled. I think if things proceeded in my favor I'd have some... Fun. I wonder what her other screams are like? I thought to myself. She held her breath as I ran the knife over her chest, not enough to cut her though. Just enought to cut her shirt open. Exposing her. I threw her to the ground as she spat in my face, "shove a cactus up your ass and fuck off! I don't need your psychotic thrills and kills, Jeff the Killer!" I was amused as she tried to scramble away, her shirt ripped off as she tugged to get away, "Ah-ha! So you do know who I am then?" I asked. Pulling her back and stradling her. She continued to struggle against me, "now as sad as this is to say, for me you are untouchable. But that can be changed," I said grinning. She paused, "w-well considering the circumstances... I'd be, d-d-dead already by now..." she stuttered. The fear in her shaky voice... Her entirety drew me in like honey to a bee. Her soft, tantalizing skin... I nodded, "Now here are your options and listen to them carefully," I began. She glared even more and bashed me in the face, "go fucking screw yourself!" she shouted in anger. The metalic taste of my own blood poured into my mouth as I was forced off her. I grunted as she nailed me in the lower regions and bolted off to another part of the house. The burning pain from the wounds she left were like extacy. How long would I last in my newfound euphoria? I shook with delight, my laughter cackling through the house as I heard multiple doors shut. I pulled out my knife and pulled at the carvings in my face, soaking myself in blood, "Time to Go to Sleep little Auraelia!"

Auraelia pulsated with fear. As if things could get any worse for me! She thought. She heard footsteps approach, the sound of his knife being dragged along the wall drew closer and closer. She was relived to see the entrance to the apparent basement hidden away in her closet. But if he found her there, she knew she was cornered. "Auraelia? Come on out and play with me please? I promise you wont suffer too much, you just have to make a deal with me! Call out now while you still have the chance!" he called. Auraelia flinched. A deal? Jeff did not make deals. He loved the sound of screaming victims. The blood that escaped from the bodies of victims he'd kill. " The door to her room opened, "No response... Pity, usually when Slender puts faith in a victim he is seldom wrong about them... I guess with that, you belong to me." Auraelia was trembling now. Everything was running through her mind. Slender Man? He knew this guy!? She felt a surge of anger mix with the already mass array of emotions that flooded through her. She remembered the mean things she said to him. Auraelia thought again, about her kidnapping. Then it dawned on her. Was he trying to protect her from Jeff? Apparently the rich snobs her mother had come to know loved every aspect of her as well. There were a few stories at the banquet of people being kidnapped from many different rich families. What was stopping the "unnatural" from doing the same, only with reasons she dare not think of. Her last nerve froze as the closet door opened.

Auraelia inched back and ran for the clost behind the furnace. Door closed, she heard him make his way down the stairs and into the basement. She slammed her eyes shut, covered her ears and curled up in the sitting position. Thoughts of people she knew flashed through her mind. Including Slender Man. Whatever his real purpose was, she would admit she needed him now more than ever... But considering her actions, it didn't look like luck was in her favor. She looked up to see Jeff's face infront of her's, "I found you-u," he said, the tone in his voice was a mix of twisted happiness. He raised his knife as she let out a blood curdling scream, "Go to Sleep!"


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Bride of Slender Man_

_I waited patiently. Would this plan truely work? It was unlike Jeff to make such a notion. Masks looked up at me, "are you sure he wont kill her before this plan actually works?" he asked. I remained silent and looked behind me as sirens wailed, "at least he was smart enough to take his desire out on someone else," I said. Masks shrugged. Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream sounded. It was Auraelia's voice. Masks stood up to go see what was happening. I blocked his path, "Auraelia is a strong girl. I trust that Jeff knows what he is doing. I want you to stay here and take note of anything that might happen," I said. Masks nodded, "and if he loses his control?" he asked me. I thought about this for a moment and looked towards her house, "you know what to do."_

_Nothingness. A place that was black through and through. It held no emotion to it, no life, no evil, no good... It was a place I pondered my thoughts. I thought about the bloodcurdling scream that Auraelia let out. What was he doing? What was she doing? I wouldn't be surprised if she had become frightened by his appearence. But Auraelia was unexpectedly accepting of everyone, even if she didn't like the person. And Jeff understood the principals of everything; she was untouchable. But that scream unsettled me. Should I have gone in to help her? I know Jeff had moments where he could not control himself. Even with the current events going on, I have an inkling that something was not right. I can only hope that he can render his insanity to a minimum._

Darkness. Auraelia awoke to complete and utter darkness, though her eyes were completely open. Why am I still alive? She thought and tried to sit up, she couldn't. Panic flooded her when she found out she was hanging from something, a gag in her mouth. She yanked, tugged and writhed around but to no avail. She heard footsteps above her make there way towards her slowly. Auraelia let out a noise of anger as Jeff made his way down the basement stairs, removing her gag. She felt fear turn to rage, "What fucking pleasure would you get leaving me alive!? Untie me!" she yelled furiously. The permanent grin on his face intensified with his sudden surge of joy. His laugh sent chills down her spine, "I want to play with you Auraelia. You played a game with Slender didn't you?" he asked hugging her. She still wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving her skin open to the killers touch. Auraelia would have kicked him if her feet weren't bound. In an attempt to keep him away from her she brought both knees up to strike. He was entirely unnaffected by it. She froze solid when he brought out his knife, "y-you don't know anything... I am no one's property!" she said, her voice slightly shaking. He chuckled and brought the knife to her skin, cutting her smooth flesh. Auraelia bared her teeth and bit back the pain.

I will not give him... the satisfaction! She thought to herself. Jeff looked up at her, "aw what that doesnt hurt?" he asked. He continued to carve into her stomach, but not enough to make her bleed profusely. Clearly he was saving her for something else. He stopped cutting and began to shake, and Jeff suddenly erupted with a heave of psychotic laughter. Auraelia frowned at this, though her fear couldn't have been any more higher, "your going to have to do better than a few clean cuts Jeff. Whats this, you losing your touch? Can't bring yourself to bathe in my blood? Get off on my screams? Am I not enough for you?" she said in a cocky tone. He stopped laughing and suddenly swatted the knife above her head. Auraelia let out a yelp as she dropped to the ground. The knife was suddenly in her face, "Shut up! You!" He began, his voice loud with anger. "Are perfect... I haven't had this much fun in so long... So I want to make the fun last," he said again. This time in a soft tone. Auraelia struggled in his grip, "I am not a toy!" she said.

The desire rose. I want to see the life escape from her beautiful eyes, the life beneath her skin flow effortlessly from her body. I drew a thin cut across her cheek, "there is so much you don't know Auraelia. You were offered the chance to live, but you denied it willingly," I said. The knife gliding down to a more suggestive spot. Auraelia stiffened, "don't you dare! I never denied anything," she growled through her teeth. I licked at the blood seeping from the slice on her cheek, a shudder escaped. I couldn't wait to put her down. I began to strike her, I beat her till she bruised. Her struggling and pleas for me to stop were continuous, the fear and panic in her voice was altogether pleasuring to me. I was grinning so hard I felt a small tear where the slash mark on my face ended. I straddled her again, "still want to hear what I have to offer?" I slowly sunk my knife into her arm. She cried out so beautifully in pain as the knife hit the bone. I cackled with laughter as I continued to stab her; this girl was such a riot!

Tears streamed from her eyes, "Please stop!" she begged me. I continued with my assult on her by slashing deeper marks into her stomach. I leaned down and tasted at her blood, "I have a new game I want to play now."

Auraelia continued to struggle. Her thoughts bounced in her head sporatically; I'm being tortured... I'm going to be killed... But something about this still doesn't seem right. She heard a volley of footsteps and watched as Jeff was tackled aside. She looked up and gaped, "Your the guy who tried to strangle me!" was all she could make out. Jeff scoffed, "what, the big guy run off Masks? Your not much of a challenge," he said and then looked down at Auraelia, who was bloodied and bruised. She looked up at Masks, who kneeled next to her, "Are you alright?" he asked her. Jeff hoofed him in the face, "aw sympathetic are we?" he said and continued his assult on him till he lay still on the floor. Auraelia suddenly stopped as a feeling of rage entered the house. "Masks get up!" Auraelia begged as Jeff lay on top of her. He didn't move, "HA... hehehe... don't worry Auraelia, you can go to sleep after our little game," he said.

The pain from her wounds made it very hard for Auraelia to force him off. She looked over to the unconcious Masks, "Masks help! Jeff get off me!" she pleaded. Jeff belted her in the face, "your mine now," he said. Running out of options she screamed out the first thing that came to her mind, "SLENDER HELP ME!" The rage that filled the house previously intensified. Jeff chuckled, "I think I've been caught..." he said. Multiple tenticles peirced Jeff through the abdomen and threw him back, "_What Have You Done!?_" Slender Man leaned over Auraelia for protection. Jeff sat up, "she didn't follow through. So I figured I'd have a little fun," he said. Slender Man emitted rage like the sun emitted heat. Auraelia winced as her bonds were removed from her wrists and feet. Aurealia curled up in a ball and cried. Slender Man picked her up in his arms, "_I will deal with you after..._" he said.

Auraelia sniffed and winced as the revived Masks stitched up her arm, "sorry about before. I didn't know you were the girl my master had talked about," he said and tugged the wound closed. She was sitting in the bath tub while Slender Man went to go deal with Jeff. Auraelia wimpered and blushed as Masks stood her up and poured peroxide over her wounds. He looked at her, "why did you say all those mean things to my master?" he asked. Auraelia shivered as blood was wiped away from her body. She wasnt entirely fond of being so exposed to another male, but Slender insisted that she was in good hands, "I w-wasn't... t-thinking... Aft-ter everything that had happened... I d-don't know..." she stuttered out. Masks cocked his head to the side and began to run her a bath, "Master wants me to stay here with you. I don't entirely think Jeff planned on... His insanity makes his actions harder to control," he said, leaving out the obvious uncomfortable detail. Auraelia just hung her head and let tears fall down her face; What is happening?

_Jeff just sat there, the grin on his face oozed out blood more profusely than ever before, "Gehaha... What an exciting woman," he said and looked up at me with crazed eyes. The skin at the ends of the tears on his face were ripping ever so slightly. I was beginning to regret sending him. Hoisting him in the air I relentlessly took my anger out on the killer and smashed him around, "you will not touch her!" I said. I leaned down into Jeff's face, "she is not yours to claim!" I said viciously. Jeff found this amusing, "C'mon Slender. She was never anyones to claim," he said. I bashed him into a wall, he just laughed, "fine then. Do what you will. She remembers nothing of you, nor does she remember-" I silenced him and stood straight for a moment. I pondered what Jeff said and then sighed helping him up, "exactly," he said in almost a smug tone. I shook my head, "you will apologize to her," I said. He whipped around, "are you serious!?" he exclaimed irritably. I remained motionless. My expressionless face making my actions hard for the killer to figure out, "I am completely serious," I said. He paused for a moment then snapped. He began beating the wall in an angry rush. He clenched his knife till he bled, "why should I? She is expendable!" he shouted. I stood defensively, "She. Is. MINE!" I said. My tone made him freeze, but not in fear. He froze with delight. "Alright then Slender. I'll apologize to her, but only if you keep this thought in mind," he said walking away. I stopped him, "what exactly should I be keeping in mind?" I asked him. he giggled, "Hehehe.. aha-a. Think of it like this; You may not be the only one she may come to cherish. Gehahaha!" His head bent back, his face twisted with pure psychotic joy. His laughter rang out througout the neighboorhood. Something about this does not forbode well..._

Three weeks passed and Auraelia's wounds were still not as healed as they should be. Every morning Masks would knock on her door, each time she sent him away. She didn't even want to know what Jeff was doing... She had locked her door and window completely shut. The basement she didn't think she could ever enter again. The door made clicking sounds and Masks walked in, "I came to clean your wounds," he said. Auraelia wanted to tell him off and that she could do it herself, but she accepted the offer anyways. She guessed this was probably a time where she should start getting used to her new roomies. Masks ran her a bath and got out the first aid box. He poked at her stitches examining them, "well, I'm no doctor but I'd give it another week. Man Jeff really did some damage.. Though from him I guess its expected."

Auraelia flinched at Jeff's name, Masks helping her into the bath, "I learned about him on the internet... I didn't think he actually exsisted," she said and winced as the warm water touched her wounds. Masks shrugged, "how could you have known. We make our presence hidden to others unless we want to be seen. Jeff probably wanted to get a rise out of my Master. It wouldn't be the first time," he said and looked towards the door. Slender man had Jeff bound and walking forward. Auraelia's blood ran cold as she covered herself, "I'm..." Jeff began. He clearly didn't want to do this. Slender Man squeezed him till his arm began to make a splintering sound. Jeff grunnted and giggled at the pain, "I am s..." he tried to say again. Auraelia blinked and hung her head, "are you seriously trying to tell me that your sorry?" she said and looked up. No longer were her eye glazed with the stress of what happened. They had more of a murdurous look to them than Jeff himself, "Hell hath no fury than an angered woman," he said. Auraelia, suddenly ignorant of her injuries and lack of clothing stood up, "Masks since you've been taking care of me against my will, you can have the room at the end of the hall. This house is now yours as much as it is mine," she said suddenly as he helped her out of the bath and threw a bathrobe over her.

She limped over to where Slender Man was and let all of her fury out on Jeff, "You sick fucking son-of-a-BITCH!" she screamed and nailed him in the gut so hard the ribs beneath his skin cracked. He groaned in pain and then chuckled, "I find joy in pain. Your efforts are futile little Auraelia," he said. She collapsed to the ground, "_Auraelia it is best you don't upset yourself. He wont hurt you anymore_," he said. His voice was soothing to Auraelia as Masks helped her up, she glared at Jeff, "That isn't what bothers me. I think I'm going to start putting a little more faith in you," she said. Slender Man tilted his head in confusion and then nodded, "_so your alright with that then?_" he asked her. She nodded and limped out of the bathroom.

Masks bounded out of the room and towards his room, Jeff for once was baffled, "I'm not following whats going on?" he said. Slender Man didn't respond, Auraelia frowned and looked at him, "you kill to satisfy your need. I don't care what your intentions were, I'm just going to take it as a means of stopping yourself from ending my life," she said and looked at him, "besides. If I really think about it. I overreacted to the situation and blew it out of proportion. I guess it was the shock of realizing that a mythical psychopathic serial actually exsisted and was standing in my house," she said. He seemed frozen on the spot, "y-you aren't... Scared? After all that you suddenly aren't SCARED!?" he said in utter disbelief. She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, "not anymore..." she said. Slender Man looked at her, "_Auraelia it was a means of stopping himself. Though I am not fond of it... Even I too am slightly shocked that you suddenly have no lingering fear,_" he said suddenly and forced Jeff out of the room. Auraelia hung her head, "thank you..." she said timidly. He nodded, "_I told you I would protect you. Jeff is a special case, but I guess you get used to him. If you play your cards right he wont try anything. Though I'm curious to know why you actually forgave him so fast?_" he asked.

Auraelia sat down, "because I am a woman. We are tools in which men use to satisfy their needs. That and i see no true point in dwelling on it. I have an inkling as to why this happened," she said bluntly. This didn't seem to sit well with Slender, "_What would give you the impression that you are a tool? I find that thought quite sad actually..._" he said. Auraelia shrugged, "My Mother says otherwise. My own Father left us because he thought my Mother was getting boring..." she said. The convorsation was beggining to get very depressing, "anyways," she said standing up. Slender still seemed unhappy with the thought, "_Auraelia, I'm not entirely sure that Jeff will leave you alone. He is under no ones control. Not even his,_" he said to her. She shrugged, "I don't know. I figured you'd say that though. I should be fine since you told Masks to stay here without telling me."

Speaking of Masks. There was a sudden knocking on the door. Auraelia looked over, "enter at your own risk," she called. Masks poked his head into the room, "I'm hungry," was all he said. Auraelia gave off a half smirk and stood up, "I like the sound of food," she said and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Masks bounding past her. Jeff was already sitting at the table, Auraelia paused. She fidgeted, "oh and by the way, I'm not stupid Jeff," she said. He looked at her, "huh?" She scoffed, "you kill before question. Since when do you bargain with your victims so they can keep their lives? When have you ever made a deal with someone where you give them hopes of living?" She said sitting infront of him. Jeff paused and thought for a moment looking at Slender Man. Slender, who was looking at Jeff looked at Masks. He flinched when he realized what was going on and looked away. Auraelia caught this, "I KNEW IT!"


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Bride of Slender Man_

**~A few things before I start. Thank you Shadow The Ranger for sending me the review about my errors. I have tried to change things up to the best of my ability but didn't have much luck. I can't seem to figure out where I'm going wrong with everything and my insomnia makes it no better -scratches head in flustered thought-. Please continue to let me know what you think of the story. If you would like me to change it back, message me. Your opinion is needed for me to try to make this a better story. TBaytel stinks for wireless so my internet refuses to work properly. It will take more time now to upload stories due to a crappy cable company. Thank you all for continuing reading and supporting The Bride of Slender Man. I know I don't post as often as I should but I have other important things with my life that need to be addressed before I can actually take the time to sit down and write. Internet will be completely fixed soon! Enjoy Chapter 4.~  
Kimori94**

**(Jeff The Killer POV)**

What the fuck is that infernal banging!? I thought to myself as I sat up. I could hear Auraelia stomp down the hall furiously, "I'm coming! For Christ's sake it's eight thirty in the fucking morning..." she yelled angrily. I got up and pressed my ear against the door, curious to know who decided to wake us up at an early hour. I heard Auraelia walk down the hall, "Mom I got jump by that guy who killed those people. I have all the protection I need from an old friend of mine..."Auraelia said with brisk irritance. I chuckled silently and leaned against the door. I heard a separate set of footsteps, "but not the security camera's that Mr. Kryze installed? Did you even bother to turn on the alarm Auraelia?" I heard a womans voice say. Her voice was strict and toneless, aside from her obvious anger for Auraelia. I slipped into the closet as Auraelia charged into the room, "She can stay in here I guess..." Auraelia muttered. I was amused when she didn't notice the unmade bed; she had no idea I was even here. I peeked through the slats to see a tall brunette in a business suit, lazer blue eyes and a stiff frown upon her face. She turned to speak to Auraelia, "She will stay here whether you like it or not it isn't your choice. I don't want you to embarrass me again." What a crude woman, I thought. This couldn't be Auraelia's mother.

Apparently she was, "Mom stuff a cock in it," Auraelia muttered. The woman slapped Auraelia hard across the face and yanked her by the hair, "Don't mock me thing! You will do what what I want, when I want, where I want. I do not really care about what you think as long as you make me look good I am fine with that. Cross the line again though and you'll get more than a tap on the wrist," Auraelia's mother said and viciously threw her daughter to the floor. I could see why Slender hated the woman so much, not that I really care though. Everyone is expendable to me, it doesn't matter who the person is. That woman had irritated me to the point where I began to make slice marks in my hand. It took my everything to stay hidden in the closet, away from Auraelia and that stupid bitch she called her Mother. Unlike Auraelia who was a delicate and dangerous beauty, her Mother was polar opposite. All the same though, I'd love to put her to sleep.

I walked out of the closet and into the living room as Auraelia and her Mother went outside, I heard yawning and turned, "you heard that too?" I said. I watched as Masks came to stand beside me, "Master won't be happy that your here Jeff, who was that woman?" he asked. I chuckled at the slight tone of worry in his voice. I didn't understand why Masks was so faithful to the scrawny bastard, but I guess that's what happens to the weak willed people in the world. I sighed, "that bitch was Auraelia's Mother, she puts me on edge..." I said pausing and tensing up, the feeling in my mind intensifying with every thought of that woman. Masks walked up to me and crossed his arms, "Master told me a lot about her mother and none of it was good. Her name is Olivia Garand and Master said to chase her out if she come's here but I don't think Auraelia would have liked that too much," he said. I scoffed and shuddered as the feeling now gripped at my brain, "I don't care who she is. She is dead to me..." I muttered in a frighteningly hostile tone.

**(Auraelia's POV)**

Auraelia shook with rage. One of these day's here Mother would regret some of the things she has done. She walked in to see Masks standing over Jeff, who was on the ground clenching at his head. She walked towards them, "what the hell is he doing here?" she sighed irritably. Masks held her back, "Get dressed and leave now," he said suddenly and ushered Auraelia to her room. She looked confusingly as the door was shut and shrugged to herself, "well fine then, be that way..." she said in an almost mocking tone and looked through her stuff. Her Mother had welcomed herself in, announcing that her "friends" daughter would be staying there for a month. Auraelia had no say in the issue apparently. She sighed, with Masks living here and Slender Man making regular appearances this was going to be hard. She slipped on jeans and a plum coloured tank-top. The kanji for love written in delicate black and silver swirls. Auraelia walked into the living space, Jeff was gone and Masks sat on the sofa. He stood when he saw her, "your Mother pissed him off greatly. How did she manage to set him off without even speaking to him?" he said baffled. Auraelia scoffed, "she can do that to people. I honestly wouldn't mind if Jeff gave her a similar scare he did to me," she said bluntly. Masks reached up and touched Auraelia's cheek gently, making her blush slightly, "M-Masks?" she said stumbling over the name. Masks brought his hands back, "sorry, theres a large bruise on your face, sorry if I tickled you pink just a bit," he said. Auraelia looked at him funny and then at her reflection in the mirror above the fire-place; she was beat red. The bruise had darkened over her left cheek and spread to her lips and her left eye, "Ouch... And you were so graceful with your gesture I guess you could say I'm flattered you care."

Masks shrugged and bounded into the kitchen, "your lucky Master isn't coming today. He'd be furious," Masks said tossing Auraelia pop tarts. She opened the bag and shrugged, "by the time he comes back my bruise can be covered with makeup. He won't notice a thing," she said and taking a bite of her breakfast. She couldn't remember the last time she had pop tarts. Masks shook his head, "master isn't blind Auraelia. I'd figure you of all people would know that," he said. Auraelia blinked at him in disbelief, "how would I know anything? I remember nothing of my childhood really, I only remember him..." she said.

Auraelia jumped as the back door opened and Jeff bounded in. He closed the door and sighed, "I think I feel better now..." he said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Fresh blood decorated his sweater, he turned to look at Auraelia and Masks, "I don't like your mom," he said. Auraelia nodded and turned to leave, "not to many people do. They tolerate her because she's good for Mr. Kryze's company, and she has a lot of money," she said. Jeff scoffed, "I never understood rich people..." he said and sat down. Auraelia gave him a look and nodded, "I can agree with that... Can you please go clean, I don't want blood all over my house," she said sourly. Jeff looked himself over, "no I don't want to," he said with blunt amusement. Auraelia fumed and thought for a moment, "go clean and I'll let you scare my visitor," she said. They looked to her, "a visitor? Is that what your Mother came here about?" Masks asked. Auraelia nodded, "her name is Rose. She is the daughter of one of my Mothers 'friends' and needs a place to stay while her parents and my Mother go on a business vacation. No doubt they won't even cover anything business like." Jeff looked to be stuck in thought as Auraelia and Masks talked about how they were going to tell Slender Man about this. "I'll make you a deal," Jeff said. Auraelia let out a short burst of sarcastic laughter, "I'll keep Slender away from here for the duration that she stays and so that bruise can heal," he started. Auraelia sat down and sighed, "go on. He doesn't seem like the type to like having things kept from him though," she said. Masks shuddered, "not at all... I snuck into a city one time and got myself a book from a friend that I had made. It was a book about the Los Angeles B.B Killer... My Master found out and ripped the book to shreds and killed my friend and the rest of his family," he said with a sad tone. Auraelia frowned, "he did this over a book?" she said shocked. Jeff coughed and shook his head, "I remember that. He disliked the fact that Masks had kept secrets about having a human friend and had been sneaking around and hiding things from him. Slender isn't a subtle being Auraelia remember this. He can get very violent when angered so watch how you play things out around him," he said. Auraelia gulped. Oh I can only imagine at this point, she thought remembering his sudden burst of anger when he saved her from Jeff. Masks nodded, "but he isn't always like that. He's grown a bit of a soft spot for you so I don't think he'll do anything no matter how mad you make him. He won't admit it though," he said.

Auraelia stood up, "well aside all that. Jeff I'll take your deal, but what I want to know is what you want in return?" she said looking at him. His smile intensified, "I want a place to stay and I want your Mother and her little band of rich folk." Auraelia felt her stomach jump into her throat, "m-my Mother? Why my Mom!?" she asked. Masks gaped, "the way she's treated you I'd say she deserves it," he said. Auraelia shook her head, "regardless Masks she's my Mother! Take anyone else, stay here as long as you want but don't take my Mom!" she said. Jeff sighed, "deal or no deal?" he asked her. Auraelia felt sick. Sure her Mother could be the biggest bitch in the world and slapped her around... But that was her Mother, her Mommy... She couldn't bear to have her Mother dead, despite who she was. Jeff was chuckling mischievously, "have fun explaining to Slender that bruise then. I specifically remember him telling me something about being in a shit load of trouble if even a scratch was placed on you with means of harm," Jeff said and stood to leave. Masks squirmed, "well he isn't coming for a while so it will be healed by then," Auraelia said frowning. Masks shook his head, "you don't understand Auraelia... He's already here..." he said. Jeff cackled with laughter as Auraelia sulked and kicked the counter, "Son-of-a-BITCH!"

**(Slender Mans POV)**

_I am not pleased with the situation in front of me... I watched as Auraelia's Mother pulled out of the driveway brimming with anger, Auraelia had stormed back into the house. Had Masks sent her off? Had she done something to Auraelia? I watched Jeff catapult out of the back and into the woods. Anger surged through me and then slowly simmered down. If anyone could piss Jeff off it was Auraelia's Mother. I decided to follow him and ask him what had happened, plus he was out killing in broad daylight so I could only think about what happened. I heard muffled screams and the sound of a window shatter as Jeff sprinted back into the woods. I decided to quicken my journey and teleport myself to his location. He jolted to a stop, "What happened at Auraelia's?" I asked instantly. He panted and wheezed while he laughed, "oh if I could kill that bitch it would bring me such satisfaction!" he said furiously. I chuckled bluntly as he calmed down, "That would make two of us. But Auraelia had originally stated that she could not leave her Mother even if she had the chance to do so," I said. That point rather irritated me, since I would love to do away with that woman myself. Jeff looked disbelieving, "I highly doubt Auraelia would stick her neck out for that woman," he said as I brought us back towards the woods near Auraelia's home. I sighed, "unfortunately she does. Your speculation is as good as mine. As much as she hates her mom she couldn't do without her," I said. _

_I sensed Masks and Auraelia in the Living Area. "Did anything happen?" I asked Jeff. He didn't seem like he wanted to respond, "no, nothing happened Slender. Auraelia is fine... I don't see why you'd give a damn for her. We find fun out of killing people like her, no mercy, no qualm, just a mere speculation for us to hunt down when we see fit." I sighed. I didn't trust his word that absolutely everything was alright, considering how angered Olivia Garand looked. He could only assume that her bark in this case was worse than her bite. Jeff chuckled, "there are other people that can closely guard her if your that worried you know?" he said. I could have glared at him when I picked out who he was referencing, "after what you have done you expect me to trust keeping you there!?" I said angrily. Jeff laughed, "I was there all night. The only thing you may have to worry about is the Suits sneaking around on her alright. They can be eradicated fairly quickly," he said. I crossed my arms and fell into deep thought. He assumed the Suits were Auraelia's soon to be co-workers, or body guards. Jeff gave me a look, his grin extending. I sighed, "make her an offer first, not that it will matter since you'll probably stay anyways. If she does not accept it then I will make a permanent residence there. I don't trust your word when you say Olivia Garand did nothing to her daughter," I said and threateningly attacked Jeff, "and if I find out she was harmed and nothing was done you will ALL suffer." Jeff fell to the ground with a thud as I turned to leave, "she is HUMAN Slender! What you strive for can never be," he said. Jeff shivered as an aura of rage passed through me. He just looked at me and shrugged "Slender you are not Human, Auraelia is. To even think of protecting her isn't right... This could impact her negatively," he said. _

_I got threateningly close to him, "if I find a single bruise on her your fucked," I said. Jeff could have blinked as he looked at me in surprise. I don't usually throw vulgar words around so carelessly, I'd rather handle things rationally rather than going in without thought. Jeff nodded, "your word is loud and clear. But I am not a person that can be governed. It will not be my fault but Masks, since he is the one protecting her... And you killed me once already Slender, lets not repeat that shall we?" he said and bounded back towards Auraelia's home. I thought for a moment and teleported away. I wasn't due to see her for another two weeks, but I think that this occasion would be a possible exception._

**(Auraelia's POV)**

Auraelia jumped as the doorbell rang. "Masks hide..." she said and ushered him to his room. She looked to Jeff, who had cleaned up the bloody mess that he left had sat down on the floor looking through Auraelia's books. She gave jeff the box, "you can stay in the basement if you prefer to have complete space. Your other option is to room with Masks," she said. Jeff shrugged, "can't I just take the other room?" he asked. Auraelia huffed, "did you forget that we have a rich little visitor coming?" she said. Jeff nodded and laughed his way down the hall. Auraelia collected herself and made sure that the bruise was covered, leaving mild discolouration. She went to the door, "Hello, you must be Rose?" she said. Rose was half Japanese and half Vietnamese. She was shorter than Auraelia and only came up to her shoulder. She had sandy gold hair that was curled into a multitude of very tiny ringlets. Her big, innocent eyes that were covered with a pair of dark lensed glasses and pale skin gave her the innocent look of an angel. "I-I am... Th-thank you for letting me stay," she squeaked softly, pulling a lolly out of her mouth. Auraelia nodded, "it's no trouble at all. The second room at the end of the hall is all yours until our parents get back from their 'business' vacation," she said and grabbed Rose's things. Then she saw the cane; Rose was blind..

Rose slowly felt her way into the house shyly, "I told my parents th-that they shouldn't force you to let m-m-me stay here if you didn't want me..." she said. Auraelia was baffled by Rose to say the least. Pretty as a picture, a total air-head, and was every aspect of cute. At least with her blindness she won't notice anything out of the ordinary... Though I had I better hide her well from Masks, she thought. He seemed like the kind to go overboard with the cute thing. She sighed, might as well tell her, "I have no issue... It's just I recently had two people move in with me and I'd prefer if no one knew," she said. Rose nodded, "I promise I won't say anything... C-can I meet them?" she asked. Her face reminded Auraelia of a puppy faced child. Auraelia thought, "Masks can you come here please!" she called. Masks bounded into the room, "Jeff really likes those books of your's. It's weird I never pictured him the re-" he stopped dead when he saw Rose and called Jeff in. Auraelia smiled as Jeff came into view, his face concealed, "this is our guest Rose. She will be staying with us for a while," she said.

Rose removed her glasses, "I-I'm happy to meet you. Umm... Th-thank you to whoever is letting me use their room for allowing me to have a p-place to sleep..." she said. Masks looked at Auraelia and pointed to his eyes. Auraelia nodded, "R-Rose... I don't mean to be rude but... My mom never mentioned that you were blind," she said. Rose just smiled sweetly, "I didn't think so. My parent's can be rather pious and don't mention my blindness to others," she said. Masks walked up to her, "Blindness doesn't bother us. I'm Masks," he said. Rose nodded, "Hi M-Masks... If I may?" she asked holding up her hands. Masks looked confused as Jeff walked up to them, "blind people usually touch the faces of others to have a better understanding of them... Or so I was told," he said. He looked extremely uncomfortable, splotches of blood seeped through his sweater. Most likely from gouging marks into his palms. Masks nodded and allowed Rose to examine his mask. She frowned, "why can't I feel your real face?" she asked rather boldly. Auraelia smirked, "Masks is a little shy isn't he," she said giving him a look. He nodded, "an... accident happened a long time ago. I never show my true face to anyone other than my... guardian," he said and looked to Auraelia. They knew that Slender Man was still in the area. If he saw Rose they could only guess as to what would happen.

Rose slowly made her way towards Jeff, who had left the room. "Don't worry about Jeff okay Rose. He can be a bit of a sour puss when he see's fit," she said. Rose jumped as Masks tapped her shoulder, "may I be your escort?" he asked. Rose giggled and nodded, allowing Masks to take her arm and guide her to her room, "my guardian is rather fond of routine visits. Do mind him when he comes," he said. Auraelia could only smirk at the sight, "It w-wont be a bother... May I say hello when he come's to visit. It's only proper I think..." she said shyly. Auraelia and Masks looked at each other in deep thought, "if he allows it so then yes I think that can be arranged," Auraelia said placing Rose's things in the room.

Auraelia and Masks gave Rose the space she needed so she could settle in, "well that was convenient..." Masks said. Auraelia seemed to let out a sigh of relief, "thank god! I thought I was going to have to hide you boys for three months..." she said. Masks chuckled and looked up at Auraelia, "he is going to ask about the bruise you know..." he said. Auraelia nodded, "unless I can just throw myself down the stairs and call it an accident?" she said. Masks shook his head, "I think Master has been angered enough lately. Don't add a lie on top of another lie. It won't bring fortunate tidings our way that's for damned sure," he said standing up. Auraelia looked at Jeff who had walked into the kitchen, she followed, "awe the serial killer seems down and out. Victim get the best of you?" she mocked in a teasing voice. Jeff made no sign of movement, "Auraelia... If Rose is blind then, she can't see me right?" he asked. Auraelia nodded, "does that mean she will still be afraid of me?" he asked. Auraelia frowned. She knew about the story of Jeff, not to say that the one she had read was entirely true... But she could understand why he would ask such questions. Often what we fear the most, we misunderstand the most and Jeff was an unstable man. People's involuntary reactions to fearful things in Auraelia's eyes would set him off... Well at least based on experience... "I thought it was going to be hell having her here. But just with that small introduction this will be the easiest thing in the world... My god she is the most adorable human being on the planet. An air-head with natural cuteness coming out of her like extravagant rainbows," she said and grabbed the tea kettle. Jeff was quiet, "but if she touches my face..." he began. Masks bounded in, "blind people can be very understanding. They can't see what we see so they have to touch it, create a picture within their mind. Just be blunt with her if she asks, make up an excuse or whatever," he said. They heard a bump, "sorry I slipped!" they heard Rose call in her cute, child like manner. Masks turned to retrieve the blind girl and bring her into the kitchen, "I-I brought loose leaf tea... It's really yummy," Rose said. Masks passed the tea to Auraelia and hugged Rose, "Man Auraelia this girl is so CUTE! Can we keep her?" he asked. Rose looked so flustered she hid her face and walked into the wall. This just made everyone laugh but Jeff, who remained silent at the table.

The rest of the day went by very well, though there was still the ominous presence of Slender Man in the vicinity, they still managed to have fun. Rose had turned out to be a very huge Otaku, so she had made sure to bring her most favorite anime and manga to share with everyone. Even some of her cosplay outfits. Auraelia was fascinated by this, "man this stuff is cool. What is it called again, Anime?" she said. Rose nodded, "I can teach you about it if you want?" she asked timidly. Auraelia nodded, "that would be great. If Mr. Kryze doesn't snatch me away to 're-hold' my graduation ceremony," she said bluntly. Rose giggled, "I heard about what happened. Why don't I talk to Mr. Kryze about holding the graduation ceremony at my place. On my behalf even!" she said getting excited. Auraelia chuckled, "I like the sound of that," she said. Masks bounced around, "can you roll the dice now!" he said impatiently, he was now wearing a Tobi mask. According to Rose this would suit him perfectly. Jeff huffed with boredom, not liking that he had to take part based on the requests of Rose. Auraelia nodded and stood up to stretch when she heard a soft tapping on the window, "I'll be back alright," she said and left the room.

**(Jeff The Killer POV)**

I watched as the blind girl searched the table for the dice, "were you born blind?" Masks asked her. Rose nodded, "it disgraced my parents to have a blind child. They found that they had no use for me, so I was given false attention while my siblings got the real focus," she said. I crossed my arms, "it's saddening to see parents cast their children aside so easily. But when you are rich, I guess that can be a normal thing from what I've gathered," I said. I picked up the dice and placed them in the girl's hand. She smiled and rolled, feeling again to where they landed, "Masks may you look at my dice to see what my score is?" she asked politely. Masks nodded, "you have a Yahtzee," he said. Rose bounced happily and turned her blank gaze towards me. It bothered me to say the least. How could she be born without sight? Did this make her void of fear? They heard Auraelia call for Masks, "I guess we'll take a break for now," he said. Jeff rolled his eyes when he took Rose's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, "madam," he said teasingly and bounded towards Auraelia. I knew Slender Man had probably stopped by to "check up" on Auraelia. I can't understand why he would go to such lengths for her. Rose sighed, "Jeff are you still here?" she asked. I nodded, "why?" I asked. She shrugged, "you haven't really said anything..." she said. I looked away from her. Her eyes which were glazed over severely looked at me, sending somewhat of a chill through my spine. I shrugged, "I don't want to. Enough said..." I replied dully. She frowned, "I take it my blindness is not to your comfort. What is it you are so afraid of me finding out?" she asked. Man Auraelia wasn't kidding with the cute thing. I stood up to leave when Rose followed my lead. I walked passed her and she followed slowly behind me into the kitchen, "what is it?" I asked her again. She had tumbled to the floor, I sighed and went to help her up. I froze as her hands came up to my face. Her fingers traced so gently over my leathery skin. She traced her fingers along my lips, pausing slowly when she felt my scars, "y-you were b-b-badly hurt some time ago weren't you..." she stuttered quietly, her hands now pushing my hair away from my face. I said nothing, "it isn't any of your business..." I said. She inspected my scars more adamantly, "I apologize... I can picture in my mind, how the world may most likely see you... Jeff The Killer..." she said and smiled with sweet innocence. I backed away from her, "no it's alright... I don't know if Auraelia knows, but the way you were just instantly clicked with me and I knew it. That's why I never really pressured you around the others.. That and the smile you have," she said and paused. I nodded, "it is true that I carved this smile in my face. But the real reasons why are none of your concern Rose," I said threateningly. She nodded, "I am alright with that... Please, do not hesitate to come talk to me if you need a friend. I can understand how hard it can be to have people not understand you... But I 'see' things, that not most people with sight can see. You are an okay person Jeff, I look forward to temporarily staying with you and the others," she said bowing and felt her way towards her room. I sighed and watched as she collided with a wall, "turn right, take eight steps and then knock. Auraelia usually locks the rooms to maximize privacy so she'd be in her room," I said. Rose turned to the sound of my voice and smiled, "thank you Jeff."


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The Bride of Slender Man_

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE AND EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT.  
**_**Read Description for details...**_

**~Good God the painfully slow amount of time it took to write this chapter winds my brain up. Especially since I'm in the process of moving -sound of crashing boxes in background- DAMN! This is more of a filler chapter, but the content provided will benefit how you understand things later on in the story. I've left some secret key details within the filler for you to figure out as well. Please send me a review of what you think it is. You may even get a surprise out of it if you get it right. I won't tell you right away of course, but it would be awesome to see what you think the secret key point is and how the story could develop from that point. **

**There will be Mature and Explicit Adult Content in this chapter as well as Nudity and Sexual Innuendo, so viewers of all ages please be advised while reading.~**

**- Kimori94**

**(Auraelia's POV)**

I still couldn't get over how cute Rose was. I yawned as I exited her room; I was sure she wouldn't mind me borrowing a mask. The bruise had turned purple and left an angry mark upon my face. Lucky me it hid the gashes my mothers nails left on my face. I sighed as I walked outside, "Is it important? I'm a bit busy at the moment," I said looking at The Slender Man. He seemed slightly offended by this, "_your Mother was here today. She seemed quite distraught with you. What did she want?"_ he demanded. I scoffed, "look, my mom was always a piss pot. I'm letting someone stay here for a while for her, so worrying yourself would be pointless."

The tendrils waverd threateningly. Oh Shit... Did I piss him off? "_why the mask then?_" he asked as he walked over to me. I stiffened a bit, happy that he couldn't see my face. I could understand what Masks went through, though why was he being so intimidating about it? "My new addition loves this stuff called anime. We were getting set up for cosplay but Masks had already set up a game of Yhatzee," I said hiding my sudden discomfort. I felt tendrils wind their way up my legs, restricting my movement completely. "_Who is she?_" he asked. I gulped at the icy tone in his voice. My brain was screaming at me to lash out and run, but I knew doing so would _indefinately_ piss him off, "her name is Rose and she will be with us for three months... She is blind Slender, she can't see you. She can't see Masks and she can't see Jeff... Which for whatever reason disturbs him, he won't really go near her. I promise she is the most harmless person in this house right now," I said with blunt fear. Why was he being so hostile right now? Slender sighed, "_I don't like this... Fine, she can stay_," he said.

I sighed with relief. At least I wouldn't have to worry about explaining to my mom about Rose's death. At that moment, whatever air was left in me was suddenly sucked out, "_I really hate secrets Auraelia... Do you not trust me Little Auraelia? Are you afraid? What are you hiding!?_" he boomed angrily. The tendrils gripped me tightly. I struggled to get free, "Masks! Get over here!" I shouted, trying so hard to mask my fear. Slender Man shook with rage, I had no idea what made him so angry? What the hell did I do!? "Master Stop!" I heard as Masks stepped infront of me. Slender Man scoffed. Masks abdomen suddenly burst, blood spattered everywhere. I fell to the ground in shock, I couldn't even scream as the tendrils took hold of me. I shut my eyes not wanting to see what type of punishment I would get. I heard Masks groan in pain. I shook as Masks was tossed aside, the tendrils slithered up my neck and over my mask. Please Stop!

**(Slender Man's POV)**

_This insolent little... I could no longer hold any anger towards her, the bruises and pain I had just caused her. Why did I frighten her so much? To a point where she she would look at me in such a way._

_Tears... Her eyes wide with absolute terror... Marred by a brutal bruise that covered a good portion of her face, the gashes were bleeding. "Please... Don't hurt them! Rose is innocent and Masks take's really good care of me I swear it!" she pleaded. Tears continued to stream down her face as I gently placed her on the ground, "a lesson learned that lies will not be tolerated. Am I being brutally clear Auraelia?" I said sternly. She looked to Masks, ignoring me completely, "leave him. I can tend to his injuries and he knows it." Auraelia shrunk as I went to pat her head. Those wide and innocent eyes that gazed at me with fear... Fear... I left slash marks in a near by tree. Auraelia yelped and stepped away from me. This angered me more, "AM I CLEAR!" I roared. Auraelia had turned and run straight back to where her house was. It would take her much time since I moved her to a location where escape would have been futile. I let her go this time, Masks was in need of treatment and I think I have done enough damage tonight._

_Masks huffed irritably at me as we walked back towards the house. I had questioned him about the situation and he has been giving me greif since. What made me question him the most was his current mask... Orange with a black spiral leading to a single eye-hole. "Where is your actual mask?" I asked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "At home. I told you Rose wanted me to wear this because she said it would suit me. I'm sure Auraelia told you about it before you scared the living shit out of her?" he said. My irritance with him was starting to rise, "You deserved the switch," I snapped. "She was in your care at the time she was harmed. I requested that she be protected and that is what results!?" Masks just shook his head. If it wasn't for the current situation he would have deserved another switch. "I don't understand why you are so facinated by her, and for you to even change from what you were to this..." he stopped and scoffed, charging off towards the house. _

_I groaned and rubbed at my head. I am at this point confused, yet I know not what is confusing me... I entered the hallway to find it quite empty and quiet. A young girl appeared from around the corner and feebly walked down the hallway, "Auraelia, is everything alright?" she asked. Her eyes stared out eerily, though I was not disturbed by it. She turned to face in my direction, those dead eyes bore into me as she reached out, "are you hiding from me?" she said. I remained silent, did she notice me here? That was impossible, she was blind. "Rose your going the wrong way..." I looked to see Jeff come and guide the girl to her room. He turned to look at me, tightening his grip on the young girl. Rose? This must have been the blind girl Auraelia had mentioned. Jeff reapeared and walked into the living room, "back so soon? Auraelia is as beautiful as she always is hmm?" he chuckled mockingly. I felt my anger build up. This was Jeff though, I highly doubt he would have said anything about the bruise if he himself had even noticed it. "we got along very well tonight, me and Auraelia. Her mistrust is still there but we were... close," he said in a sly tone. I clenched my fist, "you dare disgrace me with your mocking tone. You insole-" Jeff cackled with a rage of psychotic laughter, "how about it then? It's been a while since I've been allowed to have real fun. Slender I like your little specimen, very much so. I want to watch as she crumbles, how she fights for her sanity. I want to watch as her life spills from her body!" he said gleefully. I stood there in silence for a moment, "you will not lay a hand on her," I said. His grin intensified with every second, "your facination with her is amusing to me. Her life, as long as she permits me to stay, is in your hands."_

_I pinned him to the wall, spraining his wrist. He only laughed as I loomed over him, "beware Slender. If you can regain a place back in her life, then I will not lay a harmful finger on her. Keep in mind there may be... others in her future. Others that could and will keep you from what you want." My grip on him intensified. I thought about Auraelia. Those eyes... Jeff sighed, "I think someones-" I cut him off by throwing him to the floor. I sighed, realizing that I needed to be elsewhere, "I am being merciful Boy! You know not of what or who you are dealing with." He chuckled deeply, "entertain me to the end, Slender Man."_

**(Auraelia's POV)**

I hate Slender's teleporting ability. Not only did he frighten the hell out of me, he took me to a place where he could corner me... Damn it why was he so angry? My tears burned as they continued to slide down my face. I pictured the state Masks was in when I ran, how bloodied and wounded he looked. Would Slender do that to me if I made him angry again? I became very paranoid of my surroundings, every shadow every tree looked like it was Him. I shreiked as I collided with someone by my house, "Auraelia?" I looked to see Daemon looking down at me, "are you alright?" I held back a sob as he helped me up, Christ he was the last person I wanted to be around. I nodded at first, but then shook my head, "A bear... There was a bear chasing me," I lied. Daemon looked out towards the woods, "here come with me and we'll get some coffee. You look like you could use one," he said. I nodded and climbed into the front seat of his car. Last person I wanted to be around, but I'd rather not go back in the house either... He got in and yawned, "I heard Rose would be living with you so I came to say Hello to her. And of course to see how you are holding up." I nodded in thanks as he gave me some tissues and tended to the gashes on my face. It felt odd to be in the car with Daemon, but his aura was pleasent and comforting.

The Tim Hortons was dead aside from a table of preps. We ordered our coffee and then sat down, the only thing breaking the silence was the preps. "So tell me Auraelia, why were you traversing through the woods covered in bruises? Aside from the bear," he asked. I jumped a bit and sipped at my coffee, remembering how the atmosphere in the woods and in my backyard; it was so thick with anger when Masks was... I shook my head. God I'm over reacting to this. The fact that Slender man was being so particular with me, being protective and what not... Daemon looked at me confused as I started to cry again, "There's someone I know... I'm so confused by him... He randomly shows up, begins treating me like I'm a fragile object. Always keeping an eye on me," I started, "He scared me..." Daemon nodded, "did he hurt you?" he asked. I sniffed, "the bruise on my face is from my mom, don't fuss over it," I said. Daemon was shocked, "I never pegged Ms. Garand to be violent..." he said in an unhappy tone. I wasn't surprised by that, my Mother can leave a lot of different impressions. I continued to talk, venting about the issues I've had since Slender decided to enter my life once again. Daemon sat there and drank in my every word, of course I never mentioned Slender or my other two roomates, but he listened very attentively. My Mother had told a bit about him during the banquet. Good things surprisingly since it was my Mother talking about him. Since we met at the banquet we've kept in contact since then. "You want to know what I think?" he said after I had finished. I looked at him as we stood to leave, "what do you think Daemon?" I asked him. He gave me a smile "Well what I don't think is that the fear instilled was intentional. What I do think is that you have a very dear friend Auraelia. Maybe he even fancies you," he teased. I gaped at his reference, "Oh no way in Hell!" I said. Was he fucking serious!? Daemon laughed and patted my head, "well it seems your friend has troubles with being around you emotionally. It's a misunderstanding Auraelia, do try to forgive him." I stood there as he ruffled my hair, letting a smirk slip. Asshole...

I waved as Daemon pulled away from my house, yelping as Masks emerged from the garage door, "There you are. Are you alright?" he asked. I sighed and forced a nod, "Yeah I don't know. Just let me have my space tonight I'm tired," I said. Masks nodded, "he's dealing with Jeff right now, just a warning," he said and left. I froze stiff as the door shut behind me, my body was screaming for me to budge so I could go to sleep but I couldn't move. I forcefully swallowed my fear and sighed. I overreacted, I misunderstood him... I wonder how many others have done the same. I have absolutely no idea how everything came about, and I'm not even sure why I've been so content till now. Am I the only one? Did this happen to others? Did he reach out to them like with me? Did they become afraid? I walked into the kitchen and through to the living room. Jeff was on the ground, Slender Man stood above him. His attention turned to me, "_Auraelia..._" he said. I gulped and hoisted Jeff on his feet, "please keep the fighting to a minimum if you can," I asked. He nodded and stretched, "why not," he said giving Slender a look.

The tendrils slithered away and out of sight, putting me at ease just a small bit. "You're crystal clear..." I mumbled. He tilted his head, unsure of what I was talking about. I sighed, "you asked me before if you were making yourself clear. Well you made yourself a little more than brutally clear," I said with a shaky voice. I walked over to him, "_you fear me now?_" he asked. I gulped, "you already know that answer Slender... Leave my home please and don't come back unless you have an absolute reason," I said briskly, but the effect I wanted to leave didn't appear. He chuckled, "_Are you ordering me around? How adorable,_" he said and patted my head. I flinched but let him do so. He reminded me of Daemon almost when he was calm and rational. I sighed, "we need to figure out how to make things less traumatic around here..." I said. Slender just brushed strands of hair from my face, making me think of what Daemon said. _Maybe he fancies you_... He really shouldn't be saying stuff like that, I thought and smirked. "Auraelia is that you? I thought you were in your room," I turned as Rose entered the room. I walked up to the yawning girl and hugged her, "Ro-ose..." I complained and buried my face in her shoulder. She giggled, "don't worry things will get better. He just doesn't understand," she said. I pulled back and looked at her, "who doesn't understand?" I asked. I looked towards Slender Man but he was already gone. Rose smiled brightly, "He doesn't, but he will soon. Just give him the time and give him a chance." I watched warily as she walked away and back to her room.

The days slipped by in fluent motions. Having Rose around was amazing. She was so positive and happy about everything. When she got sad it wasn't pitiful at all. Even when she was angry, her cuteness grew tenfold. I looked across the kitchen table at Masks and Rose, who were talking adamently. Masks absolutely adored Rose and frequently chatted her up to the point where I was starting to believe that he was in love with her. I turned my gaze to Jeff, who was as silent as usual. Rose seemed to be very fond of Jeff, but not Jeff. He hid from her, avoided her like the plague when he could. Even now he was doing everything to keep his distance. Masks suddenly stood up, "I forgot I'm supposed to go do something for..." He stopped suddenly and looked at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Go, don't sweat over me I'm fine..." I said bluntly. Rose looked quizical, Jeff just chuckled. Rose stood as well, "I have to go study now, Mom will get angry if I don't have my work done," she said and went to exit the kitchen. I blinked, "what kind of stuff?" I asked her suddenly curious. She smiled, "English, my worst since I'm foreign. Everything gets so confusing," she whined making a pouty face. I chuckled, she was so adorable. Jeff looked like he had perked into the convorsation, "well if you want I can help you," I said. Rose sighed, "unless you know how to read braille..." she mumbled. I hung my head; Damn it! Well having parent's like hers and a Mother like mine I could understand the pressure. I thought about the people I could ask, "I'll help..." Rose perked, I turned to look at Jeff astonished, "you help people?" I asked incredulously. He scoffed and then gave me a sly grin, "jealous are we?" he chided and drank some of his beer. I frowned and flipped him off, "fuck you asshole..." I muttered and then produced a slight smirk, "Hey, who is to say you aren't jealous of the attention i'm getting huh? Maybe you are in love wit-"

My sly jab at Jeff sent Rose into a flustered state before I could finish, and Jeff himself actually spit out his beer. Oh, is that a hint of red I see Jeff? I thought to myself. He glared at me and pulled out his knife. I panicked, "I was joking Rose don't worry about it," I said and ushered her out of the kitchen as quickly as I could. I felt Jeff yank me back, "this just makes it all the more obvious," I said smiling as he pinned me to the wall. His knife was pressed against my throat. He glared at me, "who are you to talk about useless emotions?" he growled. I sighed, "it's a useless emotion indeed but theres no reason to work yourself up over it." He stood there panting for a while, that being the only thing breaking the silence. I gulped and cursed myself for pissing him off. Though I don't understand how I did it... "You know, I could finish off where we last left off?" he said, his grin increasing. I froze and kneed him in the groin, "oh no you don't. I've had a bad enough few days already I don't need to add you to the mix!" I said irritated. These fucking people! A mysterious proxie who dissapears for long periods of time when he's not keeping an eye on me. Whatever he does for Slender Man I don't want to know about it... Then Jeff, the severely psychotic serial killer who now has me pinned to the wall again as I struggle. Then theres Slender Man. Good God he is the most confusing being on the planet. First he's a gentleman then he's an ass, or at time's to my surprise he can actually be a bit of a sweetheart. Then he can become terrifyingly enraged... Why he was here in the first place left me puzzled. I was nothing, a mere human. I have read that he was usually more stealth with people and not upfront. To me that only means I may hold value to him, like I'm his prized possesion. Jeff got surprisingly close, "he did leave you in _my_ care didn't he? I guess that give me privilage to _play around_," he said with slight glee. I felt cold, not this again...

I continued to struggle against Jeff as he dragged me to the basement. Christ he's actually serious! I thought wailing. I couldn't remember the last time Jeff had killed someone, which would make me look extremely promising to him. His chuckle made me tense, fear rushed through my spine. I gulped and yelped as he firmly held the knife to my throat and covered my mouth, "Jeff is everything alright?" I flinched in shock. Rose don't! He's angry go back to your room! I heard Jeff chuckle, "Everything is fine Rose," he said. I gulped, the knife over my trachea ever so more apparent. "I wanted to say something about what Auraelia said. So if you could put her down and allow me to explain that would be nice," she said with violent bluntness. Jeff seemed as surprised as I did seeing how easy it was for me to wiggle out of his grip and sucker punch him in the face, "assbag keep your hands off me!" I growled and sauntered off to my room. Man I knew it was those cutie pies you had to avoid, Rose sounded so vicious. I locked my door and sunk to the ground; these fucking people will be the death of me... I whined. I want my normal life back!

**(Jeff The Killer POV)**

This little chit destroyed my fun... Though I shouldn't whine seeing how I allowed Auraelia to slip away. Damn, I really wanted to get a jab at that scrawny bastard but that bitch is vicious. It was arousing. I approached Rose, if I could frown I would be doing it now. I knew she could see, Auraelia was kept fairly silent so she shouldn't have been able to here her. "I could kill you for be so decieving whore," I said and belted her across the face. She yelped as she dropped, "Jeff I don't understand..." she said. Her dead looking eyes taunted me as I hauled her into her room, "I've held off on this way to long," I said. I continued to beat her, cracking her ribs, slicing at her deeply with my knife, squeezing her arm to the point where her bone snapped. She made no noise, though her expression of pain might actually give me a hard on. I scoffed as she remained vigilant, "scream bitch!" I said digging my knife into her arm with the broken bone. She was crying, her screams were silent, "M-my p-parents have p-put me through worse..." She said and sniffed, trying to hide that she was in an incredible amount of pain. If she really was blind I could only imagine her fear. Not knowing what was going to happen. This made me feel even more inclined. Not even Auraelia, who was sinfully tempting got me this excited. My grin increaced sadistically, "Awe even while in so much pain you still remain vigilant," I said and clawed at her arm. She winced, "Jeff please stop. Auraelia was joking around you need to settle-" I slapped her. I straddled her and pinned her down, "I dont care about that anymore. No point in fussing over useless emotions. What I'm more interested in now is you. I want to play, but haven't been allowed to do so since my favorite toy is being taken from me. Auraelia owes me big time, and since you were so keen on getting my attention and you lied about being blind I'll give you the 'special treatment'. Don't worry, it won't hurt for very long," I said and laughed.

She struggled as I ripped her shirt off, "Jeff please don't. I was born blind," she pleaded. I scoffed and carved at her face a little, "oh? then how did you know I had Auraelia? How did you notice Masks guardian?" I questioned. She sniffed, "my ability to hear and touch things increased tenfold since I have no sight," she said. Her whine as I ripped her shirt off sent a chill through my body. I loved how weak women could get as they were defiled, they become empty and terrified. I heard Auraelia walk down the hall and exit her home, her car rumbled to life. I looked at Rose grinning, "looks like we have the house to ourselves," I said laughing. Her facial expression with that knowledge became priceless. Her cheeks beet red, her body shivered as I cut away at her bra with my knife. Her eyes though, even as dead looking as they were showed her intense fear knowing that she was alone with me. I gripped onto her broken arm and licked at the cuts on her stomach. Her blood sent my bloodlust into overdrive, her yelp at the pain I wanted to kill her so badly. "Gahahahahaha! So weak looking, it's exciting," I said. I glided my fingers over her breast, biting into the soft flesh. She screamed and struggled out of my grip, punching me in the face with her good arm. Fishing the knife out of my hand she lashed out and sliced dangerously close to my artery. I jumped back, groaning as her foot came into contact with my face.

Damn this bitch could hit, I still say she isn't even blind. I looked up to see that she had managed to feel her way out of her room and into the hall. I walked out, wiping the blood from my nose, "thought you could get away?" I said and gripped her by her hair. She struggled for a bit, and after a few hits surrendered completely. I nodded with satisfaction and dragged her to the basement. The entrance I used connected to a crawlspace that went throughout the house. Rose whimpered as she was tossed in the small space, and how beautiful her marred body looked. I continued where I left off with her, letting my hands explore her defeated body. I sliced at her breasts with my knife, "_You are a disgusting and vile bastard..._" I heard within my mind. I laughed, psychotic hooks impaled and pulled at my entire brain. _So the Slender Man has come to enjoy the show hmm? Hahaha! You should be thanking her, what you are about to hear out of this pathetic whore will be what Auraelia would have experiance had this bitch not gotten in my way_, I thought and slapped Rose hard across the face. She yelped and sobbed, the rage that Slender was exerting enveloped the whole house as I continued to defile Rose. I took off my pants as I bit into her breast again, lapping up the blood that leaked from it. I ripped off her underwear and teased her with the hilt of my knife. I knealt down, slicing at biting her inner thigh. She gasped and screamed as my head changed its position, my knife grinding into her hip. The ministrations of my tongue and the pain from me grinding my knife into her bone made her scream out and ramble on in a different language. She tried pushing me off, which angered me, "What? Am I not satisfying you!? You think I'm disgusting don't you!? WHORE!" I shouted and stabbed at her abdomen till blood pooled on the floor around her. I pulled out my lighter, and cauterized the wounds. Her symphony of screams excited me more, making me grip at her knees and spread them. She froze suddenly, her glazed eyes widened with realization. She suddenly calmed allowed me to violate her. She whimpered with every rise and fall of our connected bodies, crying and sobbing at the same time.

She lay there a broken mess as I left her there to rot. Slenders Rage was begining to make me feel uneasy. The guy was soft towards his victims sometimes, a weakness that he should learn to overcome. I turned as she began to speak, "I don't want to-" I was hauled up and thrown out the window, colliding with the street lamp and crumpling to the ground. Everything was blacked out after that.

**(Slender Mans POV)**

_I felt sympathetic to the whimpering young girl. I shrugged out of my suit jacket and wrapped it around her, she struggled slightly but in the end allowed me to pick her up and carry her broken body to her room. "You should not have had to endear that, I apologize I did not help you sooner," I said and proceeded to heal the poor girl. Auraelia was right about one thing, wafter watching her she was indeed harmless, though quite insightful. This girl has endured much difficulty in her life, this probably made her feel no better... She muttered in three different languages. Jumping from panicked english, to a terrified Vietnamese, then a sorrowful Japenese. I would kill Jeff for all the damage he has done to everything. "Hush young one, you need rest," I said as I clothed the shivering child. She sniffed and hiccuped. Her mental state clearly broken, her english had by that point dissapeared altogether to be replaced by nothing but Japenese, "Why do you pity me Guardian? I have dealt with so much in my life this was only my expectation from him to make me be afraid, to defile me and torture me... I should have acted stronger." she said. I pulled the covers over her, "you are vigilent, that will serve you well in your future," I said, "though what that vile filth put you through was disgusting. Yet he isn't someone I can outwardly kill..." I sat there as she passed out and slept. _

_Masks and Auraelia being outwardly surprised to See me in Rose's room, "Why are you in there?" he asked me. Auraelia avoided me with slight discomfort and rushed to Rose saying nothing. I sighed, "Jeff..." was all I could muster for him to understand. He darted to her pushing past Auraelia, who looked highly angered, "what did he do to her!?" he said. I remained silent as Auraelia began to cry, "he attacked me earlier because I chided him about liking Rose... I was only joking with him I don't understand how he got so angry. He was going to R-r-r..." she couldn't finish her words, "Rose I'm sorry you put up with this..." she said sadly. I stood up and guided her out of the room, "I think you need sleep. Hush now and I will be there soon. I no longer trust you to be on your own with that filth running around the streets..." I said and ushered her back to her room. Masks let out a grunt of frustration, "She's so innocent and fragile. She never did Jeff any harm... I shouldn't have left here, I should have stayed to protect her like I do with Auraelia when Jeff loses his cool. Why didn't I help her when she was at her weakest..." he said. I just stood there, my thoughts taking over me. Things needed to change around here. I think I need to take this into my own hands and fix the wrongs that have happened for the last while. _

_Suddenly Rose spoke up, "Do not think I am easily fooled Masks. You are the being who watched her for many years. You are the being who has guided her through her pain. You, are the being who wants her for his own selfish needs." Masks looked at me, "what did she say?" he asked. I new many languages, and I could understand what she was telling me. But this was starting to get ridiculous, "how do you know who I am?" I asked her. Masks looked between me and Rose confused, "whats going on!?" he asked. I ignored him. Rose sat up and yawned, "I know very well who all of you are, I know very well what your intentions are. Do not be wary of my presence here, I know how to remain silent when needed. Now leave me, I wish to be alone right now..."_

_I nodded and pulled Masks away, still uneasy as she rubbed at her dead eyes, "I know you love her Guardian. You long for someone you once knew but it will never be. Your love for her is highly forbidden, and for you to be with her will mean her death..." I shook her words off as nothing, "Silence your words, I will not acknowlege them! I will deal with that cretin Jeff, for now rest young one..." As i turned away she began to sob. "Grandma I am afraid for this man. He does not see what the repercussions of his actions will be."__ she said sadly. I sent Masks off and stayed in the room as she spoke to herself in Japenese. "__And Grandma, about Jeff... I will not blame him for his actions, despite the torture I went through... I am the daughter of the Minatsuki family! I will hold my head high though anything no matter how painful it is!"_

_I looked at her in amazement. How could she? After what she had gone through how could she? I did not understand why she would speak out to someone who was not currently there, or perhaps dead even._

_"Jeff... I think I can understand now... So I will submit myself to your rage if it will prevent you from bringing harm to my friend and those around me. Rape me and defile me. Use me up and beat me till I lay dead before you, but let it be known you will never dampen my spirit! "__ she said. _

_"I will take my humiliation and dishonor with my courage, and endure your torture till my bitter end. You are a very misguided being Jeff-kun... And how you were treated saddens me. I hope that by being your toy, I will cleanse you of your sins, cure you of your insanity, be the one you can fall on when you are alone. I forgive you..."_

What a child... I turned as her sobs echoed throughout her room, wailing at the top of her lungs. How pitiful she looked, how desprately weak she was acting despite her words. I left the room with her final words stuck in my mind:

Take me lover to the land of the dead.

Take me to the place I finally rest my head.

Take me lover to the place of final goodbyes.

Take me to the place I can feel safe to cry.

Kill me lover and bury thy slain

Kill me lover till no memories remain.

Kill me lover and leave my blood on your tongue so sweet.

Kill me lover and my blood on your hands you will keep.

Mourn me lover my fate was sealed.

Mourn me lover as your true face is revealed.

Mourn me lover as you meet your fate.

Mourn me lover your death you'll await.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Bride of Slender Man_

**~Holy Good God FanFiction! For the longest time, WAI U NO WORK!? Well I'm back after five defrags and how many system restores, and here's one of the promised chapters. A lot has happened since I last posted. The last time I tried moving it was a bust but now I am successful! And I move in next month -falling boxes- HEY ROMMATE WATCH MY STUFF! I am also the proud auntie of a beautiful baby XD So I spend most of my time with family now. I have two other chapters done, but they need to be re-done T-T This is a bit short but you'll be happy to see the end ;)~**

**- Kimori94**

**(Auraelia's POV)**

A nightmare. This was all just a nightmare and in the morning it will have never happened. I only wished that were true. I could hear Rose wailing from her room, her sobs echoing throughout the house. Why had I left? Why had I been so immature to go out drinking while Rose was being raped and beaten. I looked at the vodka on my desk and gulped down what was in my glass. "_Drowning in your sorrows again? I cannot say I entirely blame you at this point. That is a very damaged young girl, what Jeff did was minimal compared to what she is used to,_" Slender Man said. To make a point of my earlier statement I brought the bottle to my lips and chugged, the alcohol hitting me hard. Slender said noting as I swiveled my computer chair around, "well you don't seem to take hint. I want you to leave me alone Slender this is too much!" I said. The fact that I had been drinking previously was beginning to show as Slender crossed his arms, "_I will not leave merely because you want me too. You are not safe here Auraelia, especially after that disastrous performance._" I shook with anger, "you call that a _performance_? Are you fucking serious! I abhor Jeff for that disgusting action and if it wasn't for you he would not be here!"

He stood there looming over me, the aura in the room dropping to a state of disappointment. He knew I was right, though there was no expression to be shown I knew he was disappointed with himself. I took another swig from the bottle, "at least you saved her I'll give you that much," I muttered with thankful bitterness. He glanced at the vodka, "_must you drink so much. The smell of that vodka is repugnant,_" he stated bitterly. I smirked and staggered to my feet, wobbling to my mini fridge and putting the vodka away and pulling out tequila. He did not seem to be pleased about this, "_and yet with that you continue to drink that vile filth still..._" he muttered. I ignored him and continued to drink, slipping into a drunken state. Was I not drunk when we once again met each other? When he kidnapped me and took me to the woods... I picked up my phone and studied the names, hopefully selecting the right one. Slender Said nothing and merely stood there and watched me. The phone rang for a bit until a voice appeared on the other line, "Hello?" I sighed, "Hi Daemon, Rose had an... an incident... I need vous to wa... watch her. I c-can't d-do it," I said with tear running down my face. Daemon seemed to instantly express his concern, "are you drunk? What happened to Rose?" He said. I sniffed, "I'm out right now, I'm s-safe but I... need someone to sit with Rose. My other r-roomate is here but you have to p-promise not to say anything. Okay?" I said. My words slurred together in one massive jumble and Daemon sighed, "I promise, I'll head to your place right now and sit with her. Just please don't hurt yourself."

I heard the phone go dead and drank from the bottle again. "_Who is Daemon?_" I heard Slender say. Shit... I thought to myself. "thumb-one Wose intoduced to me, two are good friends so... I called her... I mean him-m." My words were becoming unrecognisable and very jumbled, I stood up and the world span around me. I just wanted to forget...

**(Slender Man's POV)**

_Why do such tumultuous events cause people to drink? I recall Auraelia being highly intoxicated when I had found her once again. I watched as she stumbled, her words becoming one giant slur. She stood and staggered, leaning against the wall and placing the tequila bottle on her desk. She seemed to be catatonic almost, in an entirely different world. Is this how humans relieve themselves of pain? Why use such vile liquids to satisfy pain? What happened to Rose should have been avoidable, but to stay undetected I could not intervene until the damage was done. Rose's blindness made it very easy for me to appear human to the young girl, though it seemed like she had guessed as much. Auraelia turned to look at me, "Wow I didn't know there was three of you!" she said and tipped forward towards me. I stabilized her, "you need to stop being so ridiculous Auraelia, you need rest!" I said irritably. She looked at me with a drunken smile, though disheveled her radiance was still evermore present. "Play a game with me Slender, we didn't get to play because mom was home," she said in a happy slurred tone. I sighed, damn this child... "you are drunk Auraelia, you need rest," I said to her. She scrambled away wobbling and into the hall giggling drunkenly. _

_The sound of the door opening and footsteps walking through the house made me look out the hall to Auraelia, who had suddenly disappeared. I watched Rose walk out and into the arms of a hidden stranger, "Auraelia told me you were coming Daemon," she lied. Daemon said nothing and picked her up, "c'mon you can stay at my place tonight, Auraelia needs time to cool off. Can you imagine that we have bears in these parts? She was so battered I swear she looked like the walking dead." A bear? I thought to myself and then realized that Auraelia must have bumped into the boy after she ran. Silence enveloped the house, "Auraelia?" I called. I heard a giggle come from the living room, "Play a game with me Slender, come find me!" she called in slurred words. She must have gone through the crawl spaces to get to the other side of the house. I walked to the other side of the house and to the back, the screen door was open. I went outside and shut the door and began to canvas the area for her. How long has it been since we have played this game? How long has it been since she has been so innocent? Though her innocence was now tainted. I heard the snap of a branch and a slight gasp, "Auraelia come on out now. You should not be in the woods in your current condition," I said. _

_I heard the rustle of leaves as a bush in the distance quivered. I wandered towards it and looked down at Auraelia. Though her expression was drunken, she still had that look of innocence that made her seem so much like before. "You fou-und me! Wanna play again, I'll find you this time," she said. I sighed and decided to go along with what she was doing, "not tonight my little one, it is late and you need to rest. Do you not have to be home so your Mother does not question," I said. Her expression became dull suddenly, "Mom says that you aren't real, that your just all in my head. Is that true? Am I really just imagining you?" she asked and looked at me with saddened eyes. I shook my head, "no young one, I am very much as real as you are. Your mother just does not understand." She reached out a delicate hand as I knelt to look at her. Her skin was soft as it came into contact with mine. Her fingers traced where my facial features would have been as she had always done when she was a child. Ever so curious about me, asking me an abundance of honest questions. Her deep brown eyes held me entranced she stood to look at me, staggering slightly she wrapped her arms around me. I am shocked to say the least, though she used to embrace me so when she was a child. "stay with me..." she whispered. I embraced her back and gently picked her up, "as long as you want me to young one. You will never be alone."_

_I slowly walked with her in my arms, "how cute." I turned slowly, my rage seething as I faced Jeff, "I will slaughter you," I growled. My tendrils twitched, itching to delve into his flesh and tear him apart layer by thin layer. His grin seemed to taunt me now, his mirth left me with discomfort. He was the reason I found human life so minimal, with their weak state of mind. He played with his knife, "Am I clear now, Slender," he said with a mocking tone. I remained silent, "begone killer, I do not wish to deal with you. Do not tempt me to teach you what it means to be one of your victims Jeffery." My threat seemed to sink in as he glared me down, "you should listen to our young flower, though her petals were viciously ripped from her. What you seek is forbidden, you win this round for now. But put this to thought that though my mind is lost I am no less human than she is. My sanity gone from me, every human quality that I lack does not mean that i am not human," he said and turned and walked away._

_Auraelia, who had remained silent tightened her embrace snuggled her head into the crook of my neck, "is the bad man gone?" she asked. I moved us to a calmer part of the forest and sat down with her still in my arms, "yes young one, he is gone."_

**(Auraelia's POV)**

I felt light, not a sign that I was drinking was even present. A soothing warmth enveloped me, though it snowed lightly. Strong arms were wrapped comfortingly around me, the constant comfort making me once again sink into a deep sleep, "_you awaken young one,_" I heard. Suddenly realizing who had me in embrace I jolted upright, "S-Slender! Uhm where are we?" I asked. I wasn't really ready to know why I was into the middle of the woods passed out in the arms of the faceless being. I couldn't believe how content I had felt when before I had felt fear. He chuckled, "_you suffer no ailment this time. This is good, you slept like an infant through the night,_" he said. I held back the urge to blush, I was here the whole night! How drunk was I last night? He tousled my hair, "_do not fret Little Auraelia, I do not mind_." I gulped and thought, the chill making me sink back into his arms. How familiar this comfort was, and a relief that it had returned. I wished him to leave, but maybe what I needed was for him to stay. It had made me feel content for the first time in years. Was it okay to feel like this? So comfortable, so at ease with Him? "you stayed?" was all I could muster out.

Slender Man stood up gracefully and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and shut my eyes. An odd sensation filled me as we moved from the cold outside to what seemed to be a warm inside. I was surprised to see that we were inside an abandoned cottage that had sunken into the stone entrance of a gap in a cliff, "_what? You do not think I spend ALL of my time in the woods, I do seek shelter_," he said and placed me in a bed and covered me with a warm blanket. I began to feel very drowsy, "_despite your anger I have not left you, You will stay here until you a mentally capable of handling yourself. Now sleep young one, you need it desperately._"

I slept, I don't think that I have ever slept so soundly. I woke to the sound of my phone ringing, that familiar tune that signaled that it was my mother. I shot up and grabbed it, "Hello?" I said trying to sound fully awake. "I am calling to see how Rose is doing, no harm has come to her I expect?" my Mother stated briskly. I gulped and yawned, "Obviously not. I'm not at home now so can this wait?" I asked. Of course I hated riling my Mother purely for the fact she either got abusive or bitchy; neither of which I wanted to deal with. "Watch what you say you lazy slut! If any harm has come to that girl I will gut you like a christmas pig!" I sighed as the line went dead. I stood up and went to look out the window, "how can someone live alone out here..." I said to myself. How lonely would it be to have no company, nothing but the sounds of the animals that inhabited the area. My phone rang again, the cute ringtone signaling that it was Rose this time. I answered, "Rose how are you I'm so sorry I wasn't there last night. I was an idiot after that... bear and after the brutality of my mom I-" Rose cut me off of my apologetic banter, "do not worry yourself over it. My parents have put me through worse, so calm your worries. I assume you will spend time with your friend for a couple of days?" she asked. I sighed and leaned against the wall, "yes, but what my friend doesn't realize is that I am supposed to be taking care of you," I said. Rose laughed lightly, "you and Masks have been the better friends to what my parents choose. I am at Daemon's home now, and he has agreed to keep what happened silent as well as your new roommate. I assume Jeff will not be returning?" she said. I gulped and sighed, "I hope not, not if my "friend" has anything to say about it. Can you believe that someone can live in such solitude, he must be so lonely out here," I said. What the hell am I saying!? I probably wasn't the only "young one" he had so he must have had some company over the years. I could hear dishes clatter in the background, the sound of Daemons voice was a relief for me to hear. "He has you Auraelia," she stated simply. I blinked, "what do you mean?" I asked stupidly. Rose sighed, you could tell she was mentally and physically exhausted still. I could hear a door open and shut as silence began to fill the background, "do not peg me for a fool Auraelia, I know who he is. Just because I am blind does not mean that I don't notice him," she said bluntly. Damn this girl goes from cute to pissed and back to cute about as fast as Slender goes from a gentleman to a mon-... I stopped at that thought. Did I really see him as a monster? Was I really about to think like that? I sighed, "well so much for being secretive. I still don't understand how you figured everything out," I said. Rose chuckled, "simple, the static." I blinked in confusion, "the what? I never hear any static," I said.

It got very quiet, "you mean you don't hear anything? You don't get sick?" Rose asked shocked. I blinked, "am I supposed to? Rose listen... I met him when I was really young and one day he never came back. Lets just leave it at that and not speak about it. If someone were to find out about this-" I heard Rose wince with pain, "_find out what Auraelia_?" I jumped and yelped, the line on the phone was dead. I looked to Slender who stood over me, "Jesus Christ you scared me... That was Rose, she knows..." I said trying to steady my breath. He nodded, "_I figured as much. Is she well?_" he asked. I felt slightly surprised that he had asked, but I tucked that feeling away and sighed, "as good as she can be, she mentioned something about static and feeling sick. I don't understand what she meant but I guess she is still in shock, it's probably nothing," I said. I tucked my phone back into my pocket, "anyway, I can't just sit here the whole time. There has to be something to do," I said looking back out the window. I could hear Slender approach me, then within seconds... I don't even think I had time to finish blinking and we were in another wooded section of the forest, "_I find myself short of things to do today. I would not mind your company if you wish to continue with me_," he asked.

He stretched out a hand towards me, which confused me. I know he can be docile when he wants to be, and is no doubt kind to anyone who does not cross him or wish him harm. But somehow I highly doubt that this is truly of his nature, to be... Would "doting" be a good word to use? I cannot say. This man has caused me so much grievance, to the point where a now good friend of mine was brutally wounded; mentally and physically. Do I want to accept him? I had to admit that he was most comforting on the days where I would scramble to my room, and drink. He would sit there and keep me company, take care of me despite the fact that I was trashed. He blames my mother for making me an alcoholic, he also blame's himself for how I turned out. I do not believe this to be so, I think I enjoy his company more than I do others. Blunt he may be about some things but he was unfailingly kind, accepting me for the odd and disturbed tendencies I had. My mother destroyed anything he may have remembered about me. I am a hollow shell of what I once was, but I'll let Slender think he has found me again. Let him believe that... I realized where my thoughts were heading and hunkered down into deep thought, "_Auraelia, have you been lost to the world of thought. What plagues your mind young one that you become so reserved_?" Slender asked me. He lifted my face to look up at him. Again his touch reminded me of Daemons, warm and strong arms that envelop you like a warm blanket. Gentle hands, ones you'd never believe would have done so much killing. How gently he held my face, how warm his hand was on my cheek. In comfort and relaxation, with the feeling of calmness and peace in my mind I instinctively leaned into his touch. My mind was clear of all bad thoughts, my stress, strains and worries had all but vanished. Was this an ability of his? Yes it had to be... why would it be anything else.

He knelt down, I was still amazed by his height and how tall he stretched. His hand was still placed upon my face, "They are just thoughts Slender. Don't worry I... will be fine enough," I said. Was I fine? Would I even find any remote peace with the turmoil in my brain? The thoughts that swirled through my mind; Dangerous thoughts. Do I want to know the answer to them? Or are they to remain a memory in my mind as something I once considered to be a very ailing thought. Slender Man didn't look like he believed me on that statement as I took his hand and joined him for a walk. In silence we listened to the whispers of the tree's, the sound of the forest inhabitants, "it's so peaceful out here," I said as he picked me up, and sitting us high up a tree. It's trunk was thick and it stretched very high into the sky. Slender tousled my hair, "_I find this setting more suitable than Human Towns or Cities. Here I can find solace in knowing I will not be disturbed_." I frowned, "you don't... ever get lonely out here alone?" I asked and leaned against the tree. He glanced at me but gave me no answer, "well I guess you're not entirely alone now, and I don't think you ever were," I said. He nodded and cupped my face again, "_yes that is true my Little Auraelia, for now I have you. And forever you and I shall stay._"

**(Slender Man's POV)**

_Have I ever doubted in my mind that Auraelia would be like the rest of the Humans? The way they fear me, and how I am regarded as a monster. I believe my answer is no, I never doubted. Though not much else was mattering at this point, I had my Little One at my side. How she leaned into my touch, how relaxed and docile she became. I knew though she was mad, she could not deny she needed me. And this pain that I bear within me is strange, it is another pitiful "Human" emotion. Even over the course of days that we had begun to spend in this forest, the stories of her life. We spent conversation asking each other questions, she sometimes, would speak of her faint memories of previous and grip onto any bit of information that I had. I showed her how I viewed the world, my perception of things and how I lived. With her sitting on my shoulder we viewed a family camping before winter took it`s final grasp on the world, "I wish my mom did things like that with me, maybe remotely just try to reconnect the family..." Auraelia said. I took hold of her hand and watched as the Eldest Son, hoodie up, camera around his neck and face buried in a PSP, walked with his younger sister into the forest. "Hailey don't wander too far. Dwyn please keep an eye on her," the Mother called out. Auraelia perked, "I knew a Dwyn back in grade school in through to about Ninth Grade. The biggest computer nerd on the planet and obsessed with photography, though he was the most picked on I found him to be a really nice guy," she said. I could feel jealousy bubble within me slightly, but brushed it off. _

_We left the campsite and wandered till the sun began to set and nighttime was upon us. Usually I had Auraelia back at the abandoned cabin and calling to check up on Rose, but tonight I figured she deserved the extra time. Auraelia took a deep breath of air in, "if I wasn't to become an asset to Mr. Kryzes' business I'd stay out here forever. There is still a matter of me graduating from University still, they've held off the ceremony until I am well enough to work fully. Mr. Kryzes' orders..." she said. I turned my gaze up at her, "A life any lucky person would have," I reminded her. She frowned and went to say something when the sound of tiny running feet and crying approached us, and a young girl of five fall to the ground before us. The girl looked up at us. It was the child from the campsite, "He fell! There was a hole and he fell!" she cried. She seemed to be so upset she couldn't make anything out. "Who fell child? Where are your parents?" I asked her. Auraelia motioned for me to put her down on the ground. She held her arms out soothingly to the young girl who dove into her arms and wailed into her shoulder. "I want my Big Brother!" she cried. Auraelia whispered soothing words to the child and held her so they were looking at each other, "can you show us the spot where your brother fell?" she asked. The little girl nodded and looked up at me, "who is he?" she asked Auraelia and hid her face shyly. Auraelia smiled, "he is my friend. C'mon let's go find your brother," she said and gave me a look as the child led her off into the forest. She knew my history with lost children like this, the families that came into the woods. I could not blame her for such expectancy to help this young child, though I would have done so already._

_I could see in the distance as the little girl pointed into a rocky hole in the ground. Auraelia motioned the girl to get back, "don't even think about it Auraelia!" I said briskly. She looked up at me and frowned, "well I'm not going to leave him down there. It's Dwyn, this is his sister Hailey. You take her back to her parents, I'll get Dwyn out," she said and began to descend into the hole. The young child... Hailey, looked up at me and then behind me and smiled, "I think your friend is waiting for you Mister," she said and pointed behind me. I turned around to see a face I hadn't seen in almost half a century. If he like me though, had a face. A wicked grin was the only expression he could manage, no sign of a mouth was present but I'd recognise that sadistic bastard anywhere. With his arms crossed he looked at me from under the fedora, "I smelled something quiet delectable running through these woods that I knew were your domain. What I never expected to find, was you," he said. The little girl peeked into the hole, "she has my Brother!" she said. I looked into the hole to see Auraelia looking over the boy, "Hey Slender, mind lending a tendril? Dwyn's to heavy for me to carry," she said. I looked to my other companion, who's interest peeked indefinitely, "as I suspected, a melody far to sweet to grace this planet. It seems she knows you, may I meet her?" he asked walking closer. I picked up the girl and hauled Dwyn out of the hole, "Hailey?" I heard him say as I placed him and his sister together, "Are you hurt badly Boy," I asked. Dwyn looked at me, his face paled and he clutched his sister, "thanks to you and your friend I am. C'mon Hailey, let's go back to camp," he said and the two of them left._

**(Auraelia's POV)**

Ugh this hole was gross! Already I've had to brush away a big spider, it was bad enough that I had to climb back out and do it again, "you know Slender, Dwyn couldn't have picked a worser place to collect berries. He said a guy that looked just like you but wearing a trench coat and a fedora knocked him down. I assume he was after the girl," I said and reached my hand out to him. He hauled me out of the hole and stood in front of me defensively, "_Dwyn was not lying..._" he said. I looked to where Slender was looking and grew clammy. My gaze turned to the very person Dwyn's description described. "_A way to lure you out, though no injury came to the boy. The little girl however would have been a delightful treat_," he said. I glared at him, "and who the hell are you?" I asked frowning. He began walking towards us, "_Awe is that any way to treat your companion Slender? I assume that this alluring young woman is Auraelia,_" he said. I pushed Slender aside and walked up to him, "and what's it to you? You wanted our attention and now you have it, so spit it out." He laughed and reached his hand into his pocket, a beautiful Rose in his hand. All the air seemed to squeeze out of me; I knew Slender couldn't be the only one, but I wasn't really willing to believe it until such a time for that question was appropriate. He held out the Rose to me, "_My young, beautiful Lady Auraelia. Would you be so kind as to accept this Rose as a gift, and grace me with some of your time?"_

**_NOTE: _**

**_OFFENDER-MANS DESCRIPTION I USED FROM SOME CREEP I BUMPED INTO A WEEK AGO AS WELL AS THE OBVIOUS DESCRIPTION OF HIS LIKENESS THAT HAS BEEN PASSED AROUND THE INTERNET. NOT SHITTING YOU THIS STRANGER FIT OFFENDER-MANS DESCRIPTION PERFECTLY! O.o  
_**

**_SO IF SOMEONE COMES TO YOU AND OFFERS YOU A ROSE (my favourite FUCKING flower) AND ASKS YOU TO GRACE HIM WITH YOUR TIME, ACT LIKE YOUR IN A RUSH AND LEAVE! (unless of course this mysterious person is your Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Bestfriend/Evil Ass Sibling, then tickle them for being creepy)  
_**

**_AMAZING HOW SO MANY PEOPLE LOOK ALIKE THOUGH, EVEN OUR FACELESS FRIENDS :)_**


	8. AN

Hey Guys I'm sorry for not posting for a while. I lost my edge for writing and fell into a really bad place so I've been kind of a empty husk as of late. Not only that being an Aunt is apparently a full time job now so my beautiful 6 1/2 month old nephew has had 100% of my attention. That and the website has periods where it won't let me access my account or the log in page (anyone know why that's happening?) There is going to be more to the story I just have to pick the pace back up. I was planning on putting everything on Hiatus but too many people do that with an unfinished story and it wouldn't be fair to all of you. I'm really sorry for making you all wait and hope you understand.

-Kimori94


End file.
